Birthday Sex
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: L x Light. It’s L’s birthday, and the special occurrence almost slips Light’s mind until a horribly blatant song starts to blare from the detective’s computer; now, how can he forget? Cake. Romance. Yaoi. Crackfic. "I would like whatever I desire..."
1. Chapter I: Birthday

**A/N:** The title of this crackfic is obviously taken from a song (_PS/Disclaimer: I do not own that song whatsoever_). I guess one could say that I was 'inspired' by the song to write this ridiculous story, and I figured that since L's birthday was just a couple days ago, it would be perfect to use the song's title & connect it to that oh-so-special day. This entire thing isn't planned to be long. Just one or two chapters after this one. Like I mentioned, it's a crackfic. Hmm, and oh yeah. L x Light. Hence the rating, folks.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Birthday Sex**

-+-

**Chapter I: Birthday**

It wasn't every day that an obnoxious, vulgar American hip-hop tune decided to blare from the speakers of the head detective's laptop computer; actually, this sort of thing had never happened before, and the episode was quite random. The brunette counterpart flinched in his seat at the startling sound, his violent twitch almost sending his usual morning cup of hot tea spilling onto his dark sweater and just-ironed khaki pants. Biting back a curse, he played off the embarrassing reaction by clearing his throat, running a hand through his hair and forcing himself to suppress the groan of exasperation. The delicate cup of tea lowered beside his personal laptop computer, as his red-brown stare cast a rather pissed off glare in the older male's direction and the stupid song continued blaring.

It was too early for this.

They were the only ones on this floor; for a moment, he feared the others conducting meetings upstairs would be able to hear the blaring song. Such a thought spurred his glare to worsen and his finger to twitch as he suddenly wanted to lash out, clutch the laptop and end the song, although he remained composed, on the outside. Inwardly, he was anything but composed. Emotions swirled within him amid utter turmoil. There was so much stress weighing down on his shoulders, various worries and contemplations about the case and his clandestine alias as Kira. With a subtle shake of his head, he forced the vexing considerations to escape him. His callous stare prolonged on the man hunched in his seat, until the song's lyrics finally registered somewhere within his head.

He flushed.

What _was_ this song?!

Something about switching positions on a waterbed and getting ready for action, waking up in the middle of the night beside one another, hitting _that_ spot and grinding in passion, kissing, _improvising_ between your legs; his heart started to quicken at the chorus, those overly-repeated words: "birthday sex."

He choked, though the detective pretended not to hear him. Light sat frozen, unable to even stammer the slightest sound. He felt so embarrassed, so unnerved in such an awkward situation, such an uncomfortable position to be trapped in. What was he to do? He wasn't about to sit here and act as though he did not hear the obnoxious song; no, he couldn't. The words kept bombarding him, impacting his mind like persistent projectiles, to the extent where the urge to cover his ears irked him, where he wanted to pour his cup of tea onto the detective's laptop. He couldn't understand: Just w_hat the hell was this? _

_Birthday sex? _

The words repeated over again, echoed in his head.

What was the meaning of this?

What _day_ was it?

He thought.

_Halloween…_

L's birthday.

Well, that explained the _birthday_ part, but the _"sex?"_

_What?!_

Light felt his lips shudder agape as the song's risqué, monotonous chorus returned for the second time, and he flicked his eyes in the older male's direction, the flush on his cheeks making him seem more like a humiliated young man than an infuriated counterpart. His blushing diminished the effect of his cold glare, and his hands curled, the chain connecting their wrists rattling as he gave it a violent yank. "Ryuzaki-san, would you _please_ - "

"Is there something wrong, Light-kun?" the impassive murmur. "You're flustered."

The brunette stammered. "Yes. Would you care to explain - "

"It's my birthday."

A pause. "…I understand that, but -"

His black eyes shifted from the screen of his laptop computer and he cast an unwavering stare over his counterpart; at last, the song had ended. His thumb prodded at his bottom lip as he uttered a soft demand. "I would like whatever I desire. Whatever I want." He stared at the brunette, remaining wordless for ensuing moments of silence. Without warning, his hunched form made a dramatic lean forward as he sought to better look into the younger male's eyes, as his own unnerving stare seemed to widen. Absentminded, Light held his breath as a small sound escaped him, and his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Realize there will be no cost on your part, Light-kun. Nothing, besides some of your time."

Light let his eyes squint in suspicion.

What _was_ this?

He was so _childish_.

It was exasperating.

A newfound sense of agitation refused to let his heart calm. He didn't like the way the detective's words sounded. They were so impassive and deceptive in that monotone voice of his. It unnerved him, how misleading he was behaving, how he chose to use such an ambiguous choice of words to foreshadow a little, unknown scheme, to attempt to persuade him into abiding with this vague contract.

Well, the attempt worked.

Light decided to not decline.

What was the _worst_ that could happen at a mere birthday get-together?

Seriously.

He couldn't allow himself to become so paranoid.

His head made a gracious bow as he nodded. "Fine, Ryuzaki-san."

The smile that formed on the detective's mouth almost spurred Light to change his mind, a supposed hint of glee that seemed to cause his black stare to glimmer in some twisted emotion of delight, the way he gawked at his counterpart with such awkward pleasure; it was almost perverted, how blissful he was. His expression persisted as he arose from his chair and moved one of his pale hands into one of his pockets, his second hand making a gentle clutch around the brunette's arm. He pulled him to his feet, and gave their bonding link of chain a tug.

"Join me upstairs for cake," the command, almost a purr. "…The rest is a surprise."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	2. Chapter II: Sex

**A/N: **Update! Much L x Light in this chapter. Hooray~

Expect another update either this weekend or within a week or so; I'll be quite busy on Saturday, but I will do my best to write & edit the third chapter. Don't worry!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter II: Sex**

"I want you to have the first bite, Light-kun."

He choked.

The noise of his discomfort became hitched somewhere in his throat as the prongs of a silver fork appeared before Light's eyes; the utensil emerged out of nowhere, or so it seemed, and a small slice of whitish cake sat balanced at the edge of the utensil's prongs, the morsel lathered in an all-too-thick layer of frosting dyed blue, words of birthday celebration cut off due to the detective's inelegant cutting, though a small flower had been unharmed, faultless at one corner of the cubic slice of dessert. Still, it looked unappetizing. In spite of the cake's inanimateness, the brunette became unnerved as it seemed to _stare_ at him, immobile and stagnant on that fork, wordlessly pleading for him to just eat it.

He didn't want to, even though he was a little hungry. He almost opened his mouth to let the excuse "it's too early for cake" escape him, but he stopped himself.

He didn't have to say anything so brainless.

Light swallowed in his uneasiness and looked from the utensil to the detective's impassive eyes, from his eyes to the piece of cake, and back again. He couldn't even tell if the other man was looking _at_ him or _through_ him, for that matter; it was frightening, how mesmerized he seemed to appear. Nonetheless, he forced his handsome face to remain impassive, composed, unaffected by the other male's utterance. The subtlest trace of unease would only express the wrong vibe, not to mention make the detective quite engrossed in his upset.

He noticed he had been holding his breath.

He exhaled to clear his throat, his head shaking once as his lips opened to attempt to cover up his embarrassing astonishment.

"It's your birthday, Ryuzaki-san," he told him humbly. "You deserve the first slice."

The detective continued to stare at his counterpart.

_How clever. _

Unknown to Light, L was much interested in the way his lips moved, the way his mouth formed those words that escaped his throat in a discomforted, modest manner; in secret, the detective felt some sort of twisted elation course through him as he watched the other male's succulent mouth respond, and he nonetheless felt compelled to ease the fork closer to the brunette's alluring lips, his hunched form, too, leaning forward. He lifted a little to bend over the small table between them, his hand clutching the edge.

Light recoiled.

"…Nh?"

"You are correct, Light-kun," the man spoke, his voice hushed. "Nevertheless, I believe you abided to what I told you. I have wished to obtain everything I desire on this day, and the small wish for you to have the first bite of cake is no exception."

Light frowned.

_Damnit_.

Had he known the detective would insist on acting like such a child throughout the entire morning, he would have never abided to the man's immature proposal. Had he known he would have to deal with this infuriating conduct, this infantile demeanor, he would have declined in a heartbeat. It was this exact, irritating means of behavior that caused the man to be such a royal pain in his ass at the absolute worst of times.

He bit away a curse, clandestinely.

This was overrated.

L had no excuse to behave like this, like a _child_.

The man was clear into his twenties, though he insisted on acting more like his shoe size rather than his actual age.

It was unreal, how he sat hunched in his seat with his inelegant conduct, his black mane of hair unkempt and his stare unwavering, emotionless, that unflattering etiquette, those unbecoming habits of prodding his bottom lip with his thumb and making the occasional taste of the cake frosting with the tip of his finger. Atrocious. The brunette stiffened at the sight of the man's pale finger dabbing against the wedge of dessert to collect a small bit of icing before he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it away. And when he stuck his finger completely into his mouth to make sure he had gotten all of it…

Disgusting.

Light felt squeamish, uncomfortable, because the entire time, the detective watched him like a hawk.

He bowed his head.

This was _unbelievable_.

He couldn't understand why he ever complied to this, why he even bothered to believe that nothing could corrupt his morning; mentally, he chastised and cursed at himself, to the point where he felt his muscles tense amid his aggravation.

Never again would he oblige to something like this.

_Ever._

A hand touched his shoulder.

He flinched.

"Light-kun," the man called for him in part singsong, part question.

His mouth twisted.

The fork eased closer to his lips and wiggled at little, and as before, the brunette made a humble shake of his head, declining the offer. But, the detective's efforts were relentless, exasperatingly persistent and wholly bothersome as the utensil continued to wriggle in front of his face, utterly annoying as it made tiny clockwise circles and pretended to swerve like a plane; the accompanying noises of an airplane's engine were just as unflattering.

Light sighed.

Opposing would be a waste of his breath, he deduced, as he cast a rather suspicious stare over the other male, as well as the morsel of cake. He bit back a curse as he felt soft bread and thick icing prod against his lower lip, as he became absentminded when opening his mouth and allowing the slice of dessert to push past his lips, letting it fall atop his tongue, so delicate. The fork made a soft sound as it left his mouth in a gracious arch - metal sliding against his teeth - and he started to chew slowly, though his handsome face presented no outward sense of enjoyment. He very well looked pissed. His tongue flicked out over his lips as the detective watched him, as he became vaguely aware that there was a glob of blue frosting smudged alongside a corner of his mouth.

He didn't care.

He couldn't.

He wanted to leave.

Still, he chewed.

…But, those _eyes_.

They were unwavering.

"…Isn't it delicious, Light-kun?"

He covered his mouth as he responded, nodding.

"M'hm," the lie.

It was nothing special, nothing more than the usual store-bought cakes that everyone seemed to purchase now for these birthday parties.

But then, he swallowed too soon as that perverted smile reappeared on L's face, a smile far too wide for such a composed, peculiar man. His pale face almost gleamed like a child's would at the sight of something sweet and saccharine, his dark, impassive stare seeming to varnish with a sort of hypnosis as his gaze fixated on the brunette's face – a particular _spot_ on his face: the corner of his mouth, where that sweet glob of blue frosting had smudged in a thick, glorious arch.

A pause, and then a whisper. "…Mm, Light-kun."

Light watched him with total fear of the unknown, fear of the unwanted.

He leaned back in his seat as the detective moved closer to him, and he writhed at the feeling of a cool, pale hand resting atop his shoulder and another cradling the side of his neck, cold fingers falling over the nape. Confusion spurred him to become motionless in his chair, and he felt his face flush as fingers wavered atop his collarbones, the curvatures of solid bone heaved beneath his smooth flesh, his skin fluttering with the rhythm of his accelerating pulse; at random, within seconds, the man had become so intimate with him.

The brunette's stare widened.

He started to stammer out words of misunderstanding.

L cupped his chin.

"Ry-Ryuzaki…"

That puzzlement in his tone of voice coaxed L to ease his lips closer. Freely, refusing to allow his romantic acts to become introverted, he breathed against his counterpart unknowingly as he licked his lips in twisted anticipation; now, lust drove him, desire compelled him. He felt the younger male's stare fix on him, and he, at last, spared a moment to meet his eyes, those stunning red-brown pools of magnificent hue, warm gems glossed with wariness, beautiful, adorable coyness. Yes, that was it. The brunette looked so adorable, so coy, caught up in his overwhelming perplexity. He suppressed the urge to kiss him right away, to smother those alluring lips.

He murmured, "…You have frosting by your cheek."

At once, desperation clutched his senses and Light shook his head over again as words resistance stammered from his lips, as he attempted to recoil further, only to become halted by the detective's arm as it swept beneath him.

He held his breath.

He knew what the man wanted to do.

He knew what L was planning.

He could see it in his eyes, his perverted expression.

All at once, he suddenly understood everything.

The birthday, the _sex_.

All at once, he felt a terrible mix of emotions pulse through him, and he fell silent, pushing a whine from his throat as he felt warm air wash over his face and soft lips press to the corner of his mouth. The wetness of a tongue ensued, the moist tip pressing to his flesh, smothering a substantial amount of saliva against his skin; consequently, the liquid dribbled onto his lips, and the brunette was able to taste some of the sweet frosting, the pure, sugary essence of the detective himself. His eyes shut and he hummed in his opposition, though the noise sounded more like a hum of pleasure. The other male soon concluded his lapping at the frosting to gather the brunette's mouth amid his own, and to kiss his lips softly.

Light whimpered.

Flavors clashed; the brunette's sweeten essence, the detective's taste.

"Mm'…Nnh'."

_…Birthday sex._

The brunette writhed.

It all made sense now.

But, he couldn't let it happen.

He couldn't let such romance transpire.

He broke from his kiss.

"No," the word broke from him sharply.

His chest heaved with his faltering breaths, his mouth fixed agape. Utter astonishment twisted his handsome face into almost a look of horror, and such spurred his heart to race as he stared, wordless, troubled. A sense of nausea became stimulated somewhere within the pit of his stomach; he was so disgusted, so aghast and confused. He couldn't make sense of this. He couldn't understand _why_, why the other male would even want to kiss him. He wouldn't stay here to ponder.

No, he had to leave.

He pushed from his chair to leave, but a hand clutched his arm.

He spun.

L stared at him.

A stammer escaped. "Ryuzak -"

The man hushed him with a kiss.

The unexpected fervor in the passionate action sent an unwanted sense of arousal to course through Light's veins, and pure, terrible intuition caused his knees to become feeble and wobble, his entire form rendering lax as the other male pushed his pale hands beneath his dark sweater, impatient fingers delving into the bare, toned flesh of his chest and torso, his stomach, prodding at his hardening nipples; at the romance, with a subconscious moan, he slumped to the floor. The detective kept him still on his back, while the brunette nonetheless writhed as a pair of lips pressed against his own and the passion in the kiss ensued, its rapture flourishing.

He felt L's hips grinding against him, the man's lust-driven body rubbing against his own, hungering for his flesh. The subconscious act of breathing became an impossible test when he felt himself succumb to the detective's impressive kissing, such erotic tonguing and stimulating puckering; oh, the feeling of the man's tongue rubbing against his own in such violent massaging, the sensation of his exhales between rough, desirous puckering, those small, arousing sounds of his pleasure. In turn, Light listened to himself moan, the sounds unfamiliar and awkward, though, still, he could not suppress his persistent cries.

"Uhnn'. Ohhh…Mmmn'."

_What was this?_

He couldn't stop himself.

He wouldn't let the man stop kissing him.

All of a sudden, he had surrendered to him.

Already, the sensation was addicting.

His mouth behaved like a magnet, pushing against the other male's lips whenever he sensed the subtlest waft of air dare to bluster between their kiss. Nonetheless, he was forced to cease the gesture when the detective's mouth lifted from his, when the man whispered indistinct utterances of romance under his breath, the low words perceived as amorous murmurs, sexy purrs. The brunette surrendered to him, that sultry voice - those words that told him how beautiful he looked, those words that whispered how much he wanted him, words that purred what he wanted to do with him, how he would touch him, kiss him, feel him, enter him.

Light moaned, his flush intensifying.

"Ohh…"

He felt the insistent hardening between his legs grow, as did his insistent longing for the other male. The detective loved it, how he appeared so overthrown by his remarkable kissing, his stirring desire to dominate his love with relative ease. He let his hand run through his mane of chestnut hair, his impassive stare awing how the locks slipped between his fingers as though made of pure silk, how the stunning tresses fell atop his forehead, matting to beads of sweat, concealing his lust-varnished stare. Light looked so adorable, so _sexy_. He could neither help himself from bending forward to kiss the man again, nor could he stop himself from removing the other male's sweater, toying at the belt of his khaki's, groping at the bulge of his erection.

Light moaned.

"L-L…"

The man tasted like sugar, like sweat, like sex.

When he lifted away, Light licked his lips to taste him again, though he stopped himself. A new sight caught his attention now, and the flush on his cheeks deepened at the sight of the other male undressing. The plain, white tee shirt was inaudible as it was tossed elsewhere, and subsequently, the tiny, golden zipper of the man's unfitting jeans slid downward; soon, the pants wriggled from the man's waistline. With a sharp noise of his overwhelming arousal, the brunette reached his hands out to touch the other male's bare flesh, his fingers quaking as they fluttered atop his pale stomach and sides, as he traced hard bone, trailing downward towards the now-unclothed place between his legs.

L touched his hand, halting him.

Light met his stare with a wordless plea.

The man knew what he wanted.

And he wouldn't get it, until he said it.

Until he begged.

He bent forward to first kiss his brunette love before he took the hem of his dark sweater in either one of his hands, as he guided the garment over the younger male's head before tossing it aside, careless as to where the article of clothing ended up. He bit down on his lower lip as his eyes, subconsciously, trailed the male's exposed chest and torso; goodness, he was so toned, his form was so chiseled, rippling with firm muscle. He could not stop himself from touching such inexplicable beauty, such raw sexiness right before his eyes. Again, he bent forward, this time to purr into that hard muscle, that pure image of utter sex.

Lowly, in his throat, he murmured, "…Tell me what you want."

Light cried out.

He just _wanted_ it.

Terribly.

He moaned. "L-L…"

"…Mm?"

"_Please_."

"Please, what, Light-kun?"

A zipper sounded, as a belt became undone.

Cloth rubbed against skin.

And at last, Light spoke.

"Nnh'…Please, _enter me_," the words broke from him.

L smiled.

Cool air washed over the brunette's lower.

He sensed…His legs were no longer covered in khaki.

There was nothing to cover him.

He was exposed, naked.

"Ohh…"

The detective bid the clothing a bitter farewell as he tossed them elsewhere.

He embraced his lover and kissed him, pressing their unclothed forms together.

In accord, they moaned.

A chorus of rapture ascended.

"_Yes, Light-kun."_

"_L-san…"_

"_Uhnn'."_

"_Please."_

He turned the brunette onto his stomach and descended atop him, his hand clamping over the male's mouth to hush his fervent moans as his second hand groped, explored, and caressed his hardening, engorged member. Light whined, writhed, and his head fell back as he cried out; he shut his eyes, unable to silence the incessant noises breaking from his throat, sounds of passion escaping him with reckless abandon. He felt himself losing control. He felt lust and infatuations oppress him, command him, and ensnare him amid an inescapable enclosure of eroticism and pure romance. Slowly, he was slipping away, melting in untamed ardor, confined amidst the detective's most wicked desires as the man pushed into him and he let out a muffled cry.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**

_PS: I know. Lovely cliffhangers._


	3. Chapter III: Rapture

**A/N: **Oh my goshh. I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I had been quite busy over the weekend and throughout the week. But, here is it noww; yes, a very longg, lovely L x Light update. Loll. I got a bit carried away with this yaoi. xD

Enjoy guys~!

* * *

**Chapter III: Rapture**

There wasn't a means to express inexplicable rapture.

Somewhere within his mind whelmed with lust, he confessed his cliché admittance; this sensation, indescribable, coursed through him like the most formidable desire, and the wickedness in the sensation was to be sought after, an inexpressible feeling he could not dare evade. It flooded him like a tidal wave, manipulating each of his actions like some sort of uncontrollable entity. He could not think, but, then again, thinking about their romance was foolish. Attempting to contemplate the affair was unheard of, completely stupid; yes, thinking about how the man handled him so professionally was irrational, and it would be his foolish considerations that would ruin their lovemaking. He blockaded all words from escaping his throat, the sole noises breaking from him no more than guttural sounds of his sexual rapture.

He shuddered at how the detective had persuaded him into this divine moment with those passionate purrs and breathtaking kisses, with hands so delicate over his handsome face, with gentle fingers easing through his silken locks of hair, lips so soft when pressed upon his own, a monotonous, though incredibly sexy voice whispering dirty words beside his ear. The brunette clenched his jaw, but his moans of pleasure, nonetheless, remained persistent. There came a sharp whimper as his hands failed to clutch the soft carpeting beneath his unclothed form, the flooring being much too fine for his fingers to maintain a taut clasp; notwithstanding, Light resorted to clawing at the soft ground, his cheek soon pressing into the floor as the other male's violent thrusting accelerated. Continuous, metronomic, the man pushed into him, relentless. One after the other, with each fervent plunge, the brunette uttered an adorable sound.

His flush was so beautiful.

_"Ahh, ahh. Nnh', uhnn'…" _

He had neither done anything like this before, nor had he ever _dreamt_ of. Being the virgin he was, his entrance was a challenge for the detective to thrust into. He was tight, and his muscles were unrelenting as their instinctive contractions around the man's erection would not cease. Consequently, much unwanted force was essential. The man gripped his lover and had no choice, but to make his thrusts almost vicious; he didn't want to hurt his love, but the pain in such romance was inevitable.

The pleasure outweighed the ache.

Light shut his eyes.

What a combination: pain and pleasure.

What wonderment, as to how such a blend could be so erotic.

An ineffable fantasy.

_"Ahh…!" _

A flush rosied his handsome face as his frame arched and a shiver ran along the length of his spine. The other male took his sides in either one of his pale hands, and when he made a gracious bow forward to press his lips to the smooth flesh his brunette love's back – to lick and lap at his skin – he plunged into him. The echoing moan in response caused him to smile and breathe onto him, to kiss the soft skin of his back and whisper romantic sentences into his flesh, such naughty words of his most wicked desires. He told him how _sexy_ he was, how glorious his naked body looked in the natural morning sunlight spilling from the shades, how he longed to plunge deeper into him, move faster, in and out, harder, until the sensation was numbing. He was spurred to accelerate, to express true passion through his fiery acts and never mind the rational part of his mind that ordered him to slow down. He couldn't give a damn about his fatigue.

Light was beautiful.

He was so beautiful.

He loved him.

He loved every _inch_ of this man.

And he _wanted_ him.

L would not leave him until he was fulfilled.

Wholly fulfilled.

A wonderful, reddish flush now splayed in a lovely rosiness on the detective's pale face as he felt himself becoming ensnared in the whelming romance he was creating. Inexpressible, unfamiliar eroticism coursed through his starved system. He could not deduce: _What was this feeling?_ It was a sense of rapture never before experienced, a piece of the island of sex uncharted. He had dared to seek this pleasure, and he could not have been more delightful in his decision to make love to his handsome counterpart. He regretted nothing. He couldn't, engulfed in such fire. He only thirsted for more of the younger man, _so_ much more.

"Light-kun…!"

The brunette's name escaped him in a shortened moan, his head fell back, and his hands' taut clutch on his love's sides became stronger, harder, like his passionate thrusting. For a moment, he almost pitied his love; those little noises were relentless, the sounds merging into whines and whimpers, wordless pleas. It was adorable, how the desire had overpowered him. Light was dominated by his fervor. He took on twisted pleasure in how the he looked so dominated, how he, with great desperation, clawed into the carpet flooring and whimpered in that delicate, quavering voice, how his hair fell over his reddish brown gaze, how he looked incredibly sexy, so completely edible, loveable, in the detective's lustful stare.

Light groaned.

Breathing became difficult.

_What was this feeling?_

The brunette allowed words to stammer from his lips, sentences that pleaded for rougher, fiercer lovemaking, utterances that solicited for deeper, penetrating thrusts and plunging pushes into his entrance. The detective could not disregard those crazed whines for more; it almost made his love appear to have been made untamed by this inexplicable romance, and the atmosphere took on a similar sense of wild eroticism. The both of them had become ensnared in their romance, completely deprived of the other's flesh, and therefore _starved_ of sex.

There were no boundaries.

There were no limitations.

_How wild._

The detective moaned.

"Ahhh…"

Light shut his eyes.

He cried out.

The other male's hand clamped around his mouth again, and subsequently, the proceeding moans from the brunette were subdued within the detective's palm. His reddish brown stare glossed with lust drooped on his handsome face as his flush worsened, as a sharp exhale broke from his lungs and he lashed his mouth from the man's palm. A whining moan escaped him, and he bowed his head towards the floor in a futile attempt to calm himself. It was worthless; his mind was afire with erotic contemplations, naughty thoughts and desires. The other man's name sputtered from his tremoring lips and he was unable to utter much more as the man, without warning, pushed into him; the ensuring, inward rubbing of the tip of the man's erection against his prostate was inexplicably erotic. There was penetration. It was an unexplainable sensation, one that caused his head to whip backwards and his throat to release a guttural moan. The detective leaned forward to kiss him at the nape of his neck, his gentle breathing grazing the brunette's ear as his hands' clasp became taut. His slender frame shuddered. The shudder worsened as a shiver surged along his spine and he let forth a lingering noise of pleasure, all as his glorious seed gushed into his lover.

The whitish fluid oozed, relieving him.

A hot, warm sensation transpired somewhere within the brunette.

Light stopped breathing.

All hushed.

"…L-L."

_Marvelous._

He shuddered on his hands and knees. He descended towards the carpet, his lips agape, his chest heaving. His vision blurred, and it was instinctive on him to close his eyes, in an attempt to rid himself of a multitude of whelming emotions, vast desires, tremendous contemplations; he remained still, even as a pair of lips fluttered over his face in search for his mouth, and upon locating his lips, he was kissed once, twice and over again. Somehow, he mustered the strength to kiss him back, despite the lack of air the fiery kiss allowed him to inhale.

His eyes opened.  
His heart quickened.

"L-san," the murmur, the clandestine plea.

_What was this?_

He wanted _more_.

But, the detective already knew that.

Pleading was foolish.

The pale man smiled.

"Mm', Light-kun."

There was no hesitance.

He kissed him deeply.

His uncommon smile widened as the brunette touched him in the way he desired, slender fingers fluttering atop his skin before they made a covert stroke along the back of his neck to ease through his mane of dark hair, his second hand caressing him. It was then when he heard it, a beautiful sound: the brunette's laughter.

Glorious singsong.

It dared not to penetrate the romantic atmosphere with much force, no more than the power of a delicate feather floating midst the air. It entered his ears in such harmony, the airy sound brining with it such unimaginable bliss. The detective kissed him deeper, his heart skipping when he was, at last, able to peer into the brunette's lovestruck stare, supposed reddish brown charms melting amid a flourishing sense unexplainable love. Light reached out for him in a seemingly unintentional wish for the man to come closer, and his arms moved around the detective's neck in an amorous embrace, their unclothed bodies unashamed when eliminating all space between their flesh. The detective abided and conformed, as he was possessed by an unknown sense of strength and was able to lift his lover from the carpet.

Again, Light's beautiful laughter surrounded him.

The brunette held onto him, his lips kissing him.

"Where are we going, L-san? What are you doing?"

He sounded adorable, like a child.

The detective watched him. His emotion remained unwavered as he responded, "I plan on kidnapping you, Light-kun. You won't be able to escape me."

He laughed again.

L smiled.

The detective kissed his cheek as he carried the younger male towards the bed, as he rested him atop the soft, cradling bed sheets and a mattress that conformed to the contours of his faultless frame. The brunette became lax. An exhale left his lips in a generous breath of air, and there was another moment where his beautiful laughter transpired, the detective himself even uttering a short chuckle under his breath. With a gentle hand lifting to ease his chestnut locks of hair aside, L bent forward to kiss his forehead. He started to turn away from him; at once, the brunette shot forth.

"L-san, where are you -"

His pale hand pressed against his chest, a gesture of reassurance. He spoke no words for moments, though the lust in his eyes implied otherwise. The alarm on the brunette's handsome face vanished.

"What are you planning?" the almost hesitant inquiry.

L turned and walked towards the table.

He spotted the cake.

He thought: _Cake + Light = …_

…Delicious.

His thumb pushed against his bottom lip.

"…I have a wicked idea."

Light blinked.

The detective lifted an intricate platter from the table's laced cover, the single plate that bore a lone slice of cake lathered in bluish frosting and inelegantly garnished with chopped off words of celebration, the one and only slice of cake severed from the once-perfect dessert. He could not return to his love quite yet; before such, he had to taste the dessert, to ensure that the cake's deliciousness had not disappeared. He collected a bit of the dyed frosting at the tip of his finger, and after inspecting the bluish glob for no more than a moment, he pushed his fingertip past his lips. A small hum of his satisfaction ensued. He turned and walked towards his brunette.

His dark stare rounded.

Oh, yes. This would be great.

He approached.

"Please keep yourself still."

"Nh?"

Light found silence to be his reply. Wordless, the detective awed the brunette's faultless form. He made a small sound in his throat as he eyed the hard muscle that rippled beneath his love's smooth flesh, subtle folds that chiseled his perfect frame; likewise, his slender legs seemed to be handcrafted by some vast divinity of lust, rendering the brunette to be an image of pure sex itself. He was far more than beautiful, far greater than mere words could express. Moving before the younger male, the detective sat alongside him atop the bed. He sat the platter at Light's side. His thumb prodded his bottom lip, quicker and harder than before, a covert method to contain his eagerness.

He just wanted to devour him.

Absentminded, his hand stroked his leg.

_Perfection._

_Light was perfection. _

"Mmm'."

He plucked a morsel from the slice of cake. The piece hovered above the brunette's torso, raining miniscule bits of cake bread onto his skin before the entire morsel slipped from the man's fingertips and dropped onto his muscular stomach; unintentionally, Light pulled inward, a noise choking in his throat. His reddish brown stare became round as he watched the detective continue to pluck morsels of cake from the slice, as bits of cake continued to rain down onto his stomach, forming a line from the center of his chest to the bottom of his torso. Yet, there was space for one more piece. A space just before his stimulated member, his insistent erection.

Light flushed.

There was still quite a bit of cake left.

L could not be finished.

And he wasn't.

He was far from it.

Another morsel of cake was plucked from the slice and set down in a delicate manner, just before the brunette's stimulated member. Within a moment, the detective proceeded to garnish the younger male's erection with bits of the vanilla dessert, his slender hands and fingers smothering the stiffened organ with bluish globs of frosting and small, whitish crumbs and pieces of soft cake bread; the sight was delectable, the ultimate dessert in the man's lustful, hungry stare. He licked his lips as his second hand joined in, caressing the stiffened organ with fondling fingers and a gentle palm, the hard member dressed and lathered with cake dessert. The brunette's flush had worsened, and his head fell back as eroticism shot through him. His subsequent inhale shook into his lungs, his drooped gaze turning to his lover as a noise of helplessness broke from him.

It felt so good.

Inexpressible, beyond words.

He couldn't wait.

He wanted the man to _taste_ him.

He would do so, but not yet.

The detective set his hand before his lover's succulent mouth, revealing the traces of cake and bluish frosting that stuck to his palm; without a word, his desire was fulfilled. The brunette leaned forward to lick his hand, and there came a sort of twisted innocence in the younger male's drooped, reddish brown stare, an adorable love that varnished his beautiful gaze. The detective dared not to terminate the stirring eye contact his love had established, and he did not suppress the noises of pleasure that built within his throat; such sounds grew in volume as the wetness of the younger male's tongue spilled a substantial amount of saliva onto the flesh of his palm, his skin dampened and his hand tickled by the hotness of his breath. One-by-one, the brunette suckled his slender fingers. Each became trapped in his beautiful mouth, caught between his perfect lips and ensnared by the wetness of his starved tongue, rendered exceptionally moist by the heat of his smooth saliva.

The detective hummed in pleasure; his mouth was so warm, so wet. His love seemed to take pleasure in the taste of his fingers and hand, as he dragged his tongue along the back of the man's palm and in between his fingers. A delicate kiss at the center of his hand finalized the love the brunette had made, and the detective wiped his hand against the bed before taking one of the younger male's in a gentle handclasp.

He bent forward.

His dark stare became excited.

"Mmm'…"

He licked his lips before his mouth moved agape, and he leaned forward to nibble at the bits of cake sprinkled atop the brunette's flawless chest. The sensation of the man's lips fluttering at the surface of his skin spurred the younger male to release his beautiful laughter, the wonderful noise filling the other male's ears in magnificent singsong. Though, soon, such laughter became sounds of pleasure as the detective's delicate nibbling flourished into fervent gnawing at his flesh, as Light could sense teeth and wet tongue against his naked frame. The man's sudden hunger for the brunette's cake decorated frame irked him, his craving for the dessert-lathered erection attacking his lustful mind.

He could not wait.

"Mmm…"

He was metronomic in pressing butterfly kisses along the center of the younger male's chest and stomach, further and further towards his crotch, humming in pleasure as he could feel the younger male laughing, his reverberating flesh fluttering beneath his lips as he could faintly sense his accelerating heartbeat. A smile curved his mouth and he withdrew upon reaching his designated place on the male's faultless frame, and he took a moment to stroke the area. At once, Light's clasp on his other hand became taut.

There was a smile on the brunette's face.

He looked so blissful, heavenly.

"L-san," the word-sigh, the chuckle.

The detective kissed the stiffened member, as he echoed a response with his lover's name. The tip of the erection pushed past his lips, though it did not move much farther; for a moment, the man savored the essence of the bluish frosting that had become lathered at the tip, and his tongue dared to prod against it with relentless fervor, spurring an electrifying sensation to course through the brunette's sensitive nerve endings. It was not long until he dared to ease the stiffened organ further into his mouth, his dark stare unwavering as the head of the erection pushed towards his throat, as he hummed in pleasure at the taste, the sensation akin to no other feeling. At once, the handclasp tightened again. Light pressed the warmth of his palm against the other male's, as his eyes could no longer remain open. He let forth a whimper, the coy noise becoming a series of whines as the detective started to pump him thoroughly.

His heart raced.

Absently, he moaned, "Uhnn'…_Faster_."

Such was obeyed.

His other hand clutched the sheets beneath his naked frame; oh, this sensation, how awful it was, so dreadfully stimulating. He could not bear the feeling of his hardened member trapped in the wetness – the hotness – of the man's mouth. His erection had long ago stiffened completely, and it now insisted on pulsating, becoming swathed in such heat as the other male's impressive pumping started to flourish in fervor and speed. His head fell back, and he soon pressed his cheek into the mattress. The feeling of the man's tongue scaling his erection caused him to shudder, the violent twitch persistent as he sensed moistness, wetness and the hotness of breath and saliva envelop his hardened member. The detective tasted each bit of him; not a trace of flesh was untouched. His tongue reached into places he never knew existed, his lips pressing against and tasting flesh unknown to him. Flushing, he forced his eyes to open. His chest started to heave as his breathing became inconsistent, hasty, his moans the same.

He writhed.

"L-L…"

The other male met his eyes, though he went on tasting him. He would not cease his erotic acts yet, not until the handsome brunette released his glorious seed and he swallowed. The romantic thought caused him to smile, his second hand fondling the stimulated, hardened area as he awaited his love's marvelous release.

It wouldn't be long.

Just like a glass of milk after the perfect slice of cake.

He smirked, and his tongue traced the erection, the flesh beneath his member. Such spurred a hitched moan from the brunette.

"Ah-Ahh!"

It was time.

Light cried out, and he pressed himself into the mattress, his naked frame becoming stagnant as the other male pushed the head of his erection far within his throat; the subsequent sensation for the detective was wholly fulfilling. Warm, whitish fluid surged atop his tongue and, naturally, flowed towards the back of his throat, excess liquid dribbling from a corner of his mouth to be lapped up by his hungering tongue. He swallowed once, and then again, letting his lips move agape as a noise of his pleasure escaped him and he cleaned the head of the brunette's erection with gentle laps of his tongue. He licked at excess smudges of frosting spotted with the brunette's whitish seed, all the while he maintained a fixated stare on his love's beautiful face.

Chestnut locks of hair concealed his reddish brown gaze, beads of sweat garnishing the utter handsomeness in the contours of his face. His naked frame splayed before him seemed to be glossed in sweat, radiating in a wave of flush with the natural warmth of his body. As he finished his tasting, the detective lifted on his hands and knees to straddle the brunette's hips, and he bent forward to kiss his chest, the place where his heart beat frantically. Clandestinely, he smiled, and soon found his mouth. He gathered his lips amid his own.

What a beautiful young man.

He loved him.

Light kissed him back, and breathed, "L-san."

The detective could not hide his smile.

The brunette returned the heartwarming gesture. He laughed softly, music to the other male's ears. He let one of his hands caress the detective's face, his slender fingers outlining the bone structure and smooth flesh in a supposed wordless awe. His reddish brown stare became varnished with bliss, ardor, love; he leaned up to kiss him. "…I don't want to stop," he whispered. "Must we end this already?"

L stared.

He loved the way his lips moved.

He kissed him again.

"I've made you mine, haven't I?"

Light laughed. "I'm afraid so."

The detective gawked. The lust confined within his desirous being spurred him to marvel the brunette's faultless form, his hands touching him in no particular pattern, reckless, his fingers free to fondle the younger male in wherever place he desired. Light watched him with a smile. He lifted and embraced the other man. For moments, their unclothed frames simply pressed, though Light soon pressed his lips to the man's chest.

The detective stared.

Surely, Light wanted more.

Who was he to disagree?

"I supposed we cannot stop now."

Light's eyes beamed. He smirked. "…Surely, we cannot."

L lay on his back in an unspoken means of surrender; in turn, the brunette made a low purr in his throat as he elevated himself onto his hands and knees, as he sauntered like a prowling lion over the small distance between their two bodies, as a rather wicked desire took flame in his dark eyes and he smiled. The detective became still as the younger male moved over him, and mouth smothered the flesh at the base of his throat, one hand touching the nape of his neck whilst the other made romantic caresses along the length of his slender leg. He leaned his head back and moaned, the noise breaking from him with much more volume than he anticipated. The sounds of the younger male kissing him were utterly stimulating; wet, delicate noises of puckering atop low, sexy hums of pleasure. The atmosphere became permeated with the chorus of their ecstasy. The detective clawed into the mattress.

Could it be, Light was giving into him?

_Could this be love?_

L's breathing hitched, unexpectedly, as butterfly kisses pressed down the center of his chest and stomach. He listened to the younger male whisper, murmur indistinct utterances of fervent ardor into his flesh; however, some of the words were audible. Light wanted him. Light wanted to touch him, taste him, feel him, enter and penetrate him - just as he had wanted the same minutes past. Again, he could not say no. The lust swarming through his veins was impossible to defy.

L felt himself moan. "Light-kun…"

"I want you, L-san. Uhnn'…will you let me…?"

Speaking permission was needless.

The detective started to turn onto his stomach.

…When there came an abrupt interruption.

A terrible, terrible noise.

_"Ryuzaki-san?! Light-kun?! Don't tell me you're celebrating without us!"_

At once, in unison, their eyes shot to the door.

Light stared.

That _voice_ – it was unmistakable.

No one else talked like that.

No one else would even say that, but one sole person that worked in this building.

_…Shit._

It could be no one other than Matsuda, and the word "us" implied that he wasn't alone; damnit, the entire task force had to be with him. As the room hushed, the brunette perceived other voices, low whispers and murmurs as the others behind the door attempted to keep their tones reserved. This had to be a failed attempt at a surprise for the detective's birthday.

…Thank God the surprised failed.

_"Ryuzaki-san?!"_

The doorknob rattled.

"_Wait_, Matsuda," the assertive response, as the detective pushed his naked frame from the bed sheets and hurried to the door, his pale hands clutching the knob. He locked the door, all as he uttered, "…We're not celebrating without you. We're doing nothing of the sort…Please give us a moment."

A pause. "…Oh-Okay."

The detective looked to his love, though Light would not meet his eyes.

The brunette had quickly arose and moved to the place on the carpeted floor where his entire outfit had been carelessly discarded in an unflattering heap, buried beneath the detective's own inelegant garb. He bent forward to take his sweater, pulling it over his head before he dressed himself in his underwear, khaki pants and socks. He frowned at the subtle wrinkles that had somehow decided to form themselves in his attire. How tacky. Nonetheless, he could not get himself to care. He flushed as the detective moved at his side and started to dress, soon clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair.

Neither one of them spoke.

Hell, they didn't even look at each other.

He was embarrassed, even if their sex had felt good…  
Damnit.

The other male's voice roused him from his thoughts. "…Light-kun."

He looked at him. "Hm?"

"If you wouldn't mind cleaning up the bed a little, I would appreciate it."

His eyes turned, and he almost choked at the mess they had made.

Bits and crumbs of the birthday cake had been sprinkled about the surface of the bedspread, hints of bluish frosting also staining the fabric. There was another unsightly stain on the bed sheets; this one didn't look so common, though it was blatantly clear as to what exact _whitish_ fluid tarnished the cloth. At the sight, Light felt his breathing hitch, and he waited for no further command from the other male as he started towards the bathroom. He was quick to retrieve a sponge from the cupboards and soak it thoroughly beneath a faucet spewing hot water, soap foaming atop the sponge's course exterior. On his way out, he grabbed a towel, his reddish brown stare fixed on the stained bedspread, even as he moved past the detective, past the man he had just so passionately made love with.

His grip on the sponge tightened.

_…Damnit._

He couldn't tell if he was pissed at himself for forfeiting to the man's erotic acts, or if he was pissed at how they had been interrupted. Or perhaps he was disgusted that he had made love with his counterpart, rather the _head_ of this entire case, the rather inelegant man who was supposed to be his superior, not his lover. It was confusing. He couldn't deduce anything rational from this situation. His head buzzed with irksome contemplations and wild recollections.

Nevertheless, whatever this terrible feeling was, it forced his frown to remain, and the scowl only hardened his features as the other male answered the door. The subsequent "_Happy Birthday!_" from the Task Force caused him to glower, his scrubbing becoming more vigorous as he watched the produced stain of their romance vanish beneath overpowering soap suds.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	4. Chapter IV: Addiction

**A/N: **Updatee. I've run into a small problem, however. The laptop I used to write this story and other stories completely fried, somehow, randomly on a Friday afternoon a couple weeks ago. I don't know if this will make my future updates a little slower than the usual every week or so, because I have to rely on the slimmish chance of me being home alone/alone in the basement to do my writing. -__- I apologize ahead of time. Rest assured, my Dad plans on buying me my own computer for my room this Christmas!...But, that's still a month away.

Nonetheless, do enjoy this chapter. Like I said, I will write & update as soon as I can.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Addiction**

It took him minutes to realize how aggressive his scrubbing had quickly become. A small noise of his astonishment escaped his throat as his reddish brown stare turned downcast over the tainted spot on the bedspread, and he was able to notice how the fabric started to become worn, even rather faded, due to the excessive amount of cleaner, soap, hot water and raw vigor he had absentmindedly insisted on using to rid the mattress of that unsightly stain. He breathed out a sigh of both exasperation and frustration; it was then when he looked even further downward, and his eyes caught sight of a spectacle far worse.

He had to clamp his hand over his mouth at the sight, at the bugle at the crotch of his khaki pants, where his insistent erection refused to divest him of the persistent arousal still coursing through his veins. He was still stimulated, but he couldn't even tell. His erection was blatant evidence, and it would be a blunt telltale sign those other than the detective if anyone were to catch glimpse of it.

Lashing his hand to his side, curling it to a fist, he swore aloud.

_Damnit_. This couldn't be happening.

He started to touch the bulge, until a voice called for him.

Someone was approaching.

"Light-kun!" the all-too-happy salutation from the one person he did not want to speak with, Matsuda. "Why are you all alone over here? Everyone's over by the…" He paused. Light held his breath, stiffened. The other man went on. "…What happened to the bed?"

The brunette loosened, barely. He kept his back to the fellow detective in a manner that appeared more conservative than inexcusably rude. He pretended to be quite concerned for the bedspread, as he ran the sponge over the tainted area with such a delicate hand, as though he were coaxing such a poor, misused mattress. He shook his head. "I was having tea and I spilled it by accident. Being careless, for some reason." He forced a smile. "It's no one's fault, but my own. The stain was pretty terrible."

Matsuda smiled. "I see. It must've been quite a mess." Slowly, gradually, his smile vanished from his innocent visage, and he made a slight tilt of his head, his expression cautious. "…The others and I heard things while we were outside the door. Is everything alright?"

Light blinked.

Shit.

"…What things?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't sound too pleasant, though."

The brunette looked elsewhere. "Ah. Ryuzaki-san was oppressing me with accusations again. He had been doing that quite persistently during the hour or so I spent with him. It irritated me." He turned his eyes to the man with a reassuring shimmer in his warm stare; the fellow detective couldn't tell if the emotion was intentional. "Everything is fine."

Matsuda nodded, hesitantly. "O-Oh. Okay. I understand." He glanced downward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you so much, Light-kun."

"Don't apologize, Matsuda-san."

While the other male's eyes remained lowered, the brunette looked past him; as much as he hated to do so, he allowed his stare to pass over the people gathered by the table, and at once, the taste of saccharine cake dessert flooded his tongue, as likewise, he remembered the man feeding him that morsel of cake, lathering his engorged member and tasting him with an entire slice of the dessert. He felt his heart quicken, and upon seeing the detective standing midst the crowd, his eyes flicked to the bathroom door. He had to leave. He had to go. Separating himself from these people became vital to him.

He couldn't be seen like this.

He cleared his throat.

Matsuda looked to him, and spoke before Light could even open his mouth. "I hope you're ready for cake later."

Light made no outward motion of response, let alone a gesture of even acknowledging his fellow detective's words. His expression remained impassive as he started to move past the other man, his footsteps hasty, though carefully expressed as composed. "Perhaps," he uttered upon departing from the man's presence. "…Excuse me." His pardoning was unnecessary; before Matsuda could conjure up a response, the brunette had rendered himself close to the bathroom door. With a hand outstretched, prepared to clutch and turn the doorknob, he was quick in stepping beyond the threshold and entering the bathroom. He did not hesitate to flick the light switch, and shut the door.

At last, he was alone.

The subtle drone of the bathroom fan hummed above him. The lighting was relatively dimmer in comparison to that of the main room, and he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust. Soon, his head turned to the panoramic mirror fixed above the sink and counters. He was inexpressive when looking at his reflection, although a small breath of air escaped his lips as he noticed a few unkempt locks of his chestnut hair; of course, his hair was not at all as untamed as the detective's, but the few out-of-place tresses bothered him. He lifted a hand to push them into place, flicking the hair from his eyes before he glanced down.

And there, it still remained.

The bugle, though it had lessened, barely. He stepped towards the toilet with another sigh pushing from him, and for some reason, he was almost hesitant when undoing the zipper of his khaki pants and lowering them down his legs. His hand and fingers quaked a little, stilling when he reached beyond the elastic band of his underwear and touched his stimulated member; without warning, pleasure lashed through him.

The brunette bit his lip.

His fingers stroked the organ, slowly, delicately.

He told himself to relax.

…It wasn't working.

His arousal only flourished.

"…Uhnn'."

Light started to feel more turned on than anything else. He slipped his hand from his underwear to caress the area of his crotch instead, to slow the rate of his breathing and divert all contemplations of romance from his dirtied mind. Still, it was his thudding heart that impeded his attempts to calm. His inability to relax was a far deeper concern. In his head, it sounded rather foolish. Was his arousal more of a weight to his soul, rather than his mind? That didn't sound right. It didn't make sense. He was being stupid, a voice told him.

He just couldn't calm down.

The door opened.

Light gasped.

He turned his back to the door in attempt to hide his exposed lower, to bend forward and pull up his pants, though his stare looked over his shoulder to widen at the one who had intruded on him without doing so little as to even knock; however, upon spotting the person entering the bathroom, he could not be surprised.

Ryuzaki-san.

He stiffened.

…Shit.

He cursed at himself for neglecting to lock the door, and he suddenly couldn't stand being in the presence of the other male, those unrelenting black eyes and that inexpressive, pale face. Needless to say, he felt almost intimidated, though more uncomfortable. Here he was standing beside the toilet, his khaki pants not even covering half of his legs and an all-too-tight pair of underwear clinging to his lower, the white briefs standing out like a beacon, exaggerating the perfect contours of his ass. He flushed and proceeded to lift up his pants. The permeating silence only made this awkward.

The detective watched him.

"…Light-kun."

The brunette turned his head the other way.

He didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't know why. He could neither understand the emotions manipulating the thoughts buzzing through his head, nor the reason why his handsome face flushed when the man entered the room. He couldn't understand the accelerating beats of his heart or the insistent erection between his legs, the sense of arousal coursing through him in a terrible accord with frustration when, somewhere inside him, he was pissed.

He swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

He heard the man make a small sound. "That's rather impolite, Light-kun." He paused, realizing that the younger male was unwilling to utter a response. He prodded his pale thumb along his bottom lip as his stare wandered to his inelegant reflection in the mirror, and again, he became fixated. "…I came to check on you."

"I'm fine," the words left him, too quickly.

The detective watched.

He knew he was lying.

"You seem upset."

Light frowned, silent.

L went on.

"…Perhaps we should talk."

The door locked.

Light spun.

The man approached the stiffened brunette and took his palm midst his own in a delicate handclasp; at once, the warmth of the younger male's hand flooded his pale, cold flesh, and such spurred the detective to muster a subtle smile. "You're warm," he murmured, as the space between their slender frames diminished. He met the brunette's reddish brown stare, those beautiful eyes that no longer gazed at him with a sense of ardor and bliss like they had before, but with slight disdain and discomfort. His smile vanished. He stepped a little closer to express his misunderstanding.

"Why do you insist on acting like this, Light-kun? Are you upset with me?"

The brunette watched him, impassive, seemingly uninterested, although the subtle flush splayed across his cheeks implored otherwise; the detective deduced that, inside, inwardly, the younger male was unnerved, bashful, and perhaps unsure as to how to behave. It made him smile, this unusual sense of coyness Light had donned.

The pale man longed to prove himself correct, and he lifted his second hand against the breast of his brunette lover, his palm cupping to conform to the glorious shape of his chest. And there, fluttering beautifully against the center of his hand, was what he longed to sense. His love's heart quickened, whilst the flush on his handsome face worsened. The detective felt Light's breathing hitch, and the brunette even made a small sound as he met his eyes. That smile returned, perverted, twisted, and unusually blissful.

"I make you anxious," the purr.

Light stepped back. His frame brushed against the wall behind him, and the other male used it to his advantage; he pressed his love against the wall and eliminated the space between their bodies, his slender form moving close, pressing. The hand cupped over his heart slid to one side of his handsome face to let delicate fingers cradle the perfect shape of his jaw and chin, as the detective set his lips just before that succulent mouth.

As he licked his lips, the expression in the brunette's glorious stare altered. He melted, forfeited, when the other male touched him. He could not deny the pleasure, the desire his racing heart donned. His face kept on its adorable flush, his eyes drooped and glossed with ardor, though it was like the rational part of his mind wanted to break from the clutches of such romance; he became bombarded with furious commands, internal dominion. Still, he was ensnared. L's intimacy was ineffable, indefinable. A small moan of helplessness broke from him as he touched the other male back, his fingers tracing his frame, his hand pushing beneath his tee shirt to touch his naked flesh.

L smiled.

"Mmm."

So quickly, he had captured him.

He had made him his, with little persuasion.

Groaning a little, he leaned forward to kiss him; oh, it had only been minutes since their sex had ended, but he had already became starved of the brunette's essence. He thought he could still taste cake, sweet, bluish frosting and delectable, vanilla bread; he could not keep himself contained. His tongue thrusted forward into the brunette's mouth as he donned an all-too-familiar sense of inexpressible arousal and utter thirst for the younger male, for not only his addictive essence, but his pure flesh as well. He released a sharp exhale into him, and subsequently a moan escaped him unintentionally as his hands snuck underneath his dark sweater to fondle at his flesh.

The subtle feeling of muscle moving beneath his fingertips spurred the kiss to flourish, and soon, saliva dribbled from a corner of his mouth as the ends of their tongues met and massaged, as the younger male's lips puckered and shifted beneath his own.

L became lost in the brunette, drunken in his taste, inebriated by his entire essence.

"Uhnn'…Mmm."

Light leaned his head back against the wall, his lips breaking from the other male's as the need to breathe became more than essential. His digression did not cease his lover from smothering the area of his throat with moist, eager lips that hungered to taste his naked flesh, a tongue lapping along the base and length of his neck, breath washing over his dampened skin as he could sense the rigid cartilage of the brunette's trachea; such intimacy, it drove him wild. He wanted to press the younger male to the wall and strip him, kiss and taste wherever he pleased, his mouth and hands unrelenting.

"Light-kun," he breathed.

Light looked at him, those beautiful, droopy eyes. "We shouldn't…L-san."

"Oh, but we must."

The detective knelt.

His flush rosied his pale face. Much to his benefit, the zipper of the brunette's khaki pants had already been undone and the garment had not been fastened - rather secured - around the younger male's waistline; to keep them from falling down, Light clutched them against his hip. L needn't speak to coax the male into lowering his pants. The brunette let them slip to the tile flooring and pool at his heels, unashamed to expose the bulge of his engorged member to the other male.

Stricken with desire, Light even started to pull at the finicky elastic band that hoisted the briefs over his aroused area, and his tugging caused a bit of his crotch to become revealed to the other man's awaiting eyes, some flesh and hair. L aided him in lowering the underwear, which, too, pooled at his heels. At last, his love's erected member became exposed to him, and he did not hesitate to take the erection midst his gentle fingers and press his lips against one side; in turn, Light let out a small moan, and his hands reached out for the male knelt before him to touch through his hair.

A noise of his pleasure became hitched as he felt the tip of his member push beyond the man's moistened lips and slide across the surface of his tongue, the organ easing further towards his throat as the brunette longed for whelming passion, and such he did wildly crave. His hands took the man's face and he guided him along his erection, the heated member that had started to pulsate between the male's lips. So warm, so wet; the detective's mouth wholly satisfied him. The pale man pumped him quickly, for he too became overtaken by lustful desires.

Light would not wait for rapture to transpire.

He wanted it now.

"Nnnh'…Ohh."

He moaned, a guttural sound, as his head fell back against the wall. His chest heaved beneath his dark sweater, his hands slipping from the man's face as he was able to guide the erection without aid, and L noted his lover's desperation in how frequent his moans were becoming, how passionate and throaty. The pale man watched nothing, and no one, but the brunette and his handsome face, that reddish flush that kept him captivated in his glorious expression. He hummed in his delight and withdrew his mouth from the member to fondle with the stimulated area, touching its entire length and underside, the flesh beneath the organ and even a bit of the skin on his leg. It was all such delicate fondling, sensation spurred by mere fluttering at the surface of his skin.

The more Light thought of it, and the more he longed for it, the more stimulated he became.

The other male pumped his erection again, though this time his rate accelerated. Noises broke from the brunette more frequently.

"Ohh, ohhh. Mmmn'."

He became flooded with recollections.

He envisioned their previous romance, how it had all commenced with that marvelous kiss, that kiss his mind had commanded him to withdraw from, though the kiss his heart told him to succumb to, the kiss he had, eventually, gave into; yes, the way the man had proceeded to clasp his arm in order to halt his departing strides was almost like a fairytale, and he remembered how the detective kissed him so fervently, how words were unneeded to explain how greatly the man wanted his counterpart to stay in his presence. There followed inexpressible sex as the man entered and felt him, tasted his erection lathered with cake, his entire frame a blank canvas for him to smother his succulent mouth upon. The man had done what he so pleased to the brunette, and such was what Light had unknowingly abided to.

Birthday sex.

Light cried out, and as though whelmed by this ineffable romance, he lifted his shirt from his head, his frame pressing into the wall sharply as another sound escaped him. His chest heaved. The noise reverberated off of the whitish walls and echoed, overpowering and sounding over the faint drone of the fan. The brunette clawed into the wall, and there came a sound akin to something between a deep exhale and a passionate moan, as the younger male relieved himself and freely released his sweet seed into his partner's mouth. His rigid form grew lax at the relief, yet his heart still thudded. His eyes remained drooped on his face as the man swallowed and ensured all traces of the fluid were devoured from the stimulated area, all before he kissed up along the length of his love's beautiful body; slowly, lovingly, his lips kissed up from his crotch to his stomach. He kissed up along his chest, his lips pausing at the place where Light's heart beat furiously.

"Light-kun…"

At last, he kissed his lips.

He could barely look into that droopy stare.

He became mesmerized by his eyes' beauty, so ardent, so warm.

He traced his chest, his face, and licked his lips. "…I couldn't help myself."

To his surprise, Light leaned forward to kiss him. His soft lips pushed against the other man's mouth, and did only so little as to pucker coyly, remaining there for a moment. And for that moment, the pale man looked into the brunette's eyes until they became lost beneath his eyelids, until the younger male leaned away and looked at him again.

"I couldn't help myself either," he spoke softly. "I don't understand…"

L stared. "You're unsure." He touched his chest. "What does your heart tell you, Light-kun?"

It may have been cliché, but it sounded beautiful when he said it.

The brunette looked to the hand against his heart. "…I-I think – I think I may be attracted to you, L-san. I believe I am -"

"Attracted?" the inquiry. "Are you afraid of the word 'love?'"

Light blinked. "…N-No."

"Then, tell me again."

A pause. "…L-san, I think I might love you. But, no. I-I…" Light glanced elsewhere, baffled by this unfamiliar, unusual sense of perplexity, and he looked away from the hand on his hand, away from those dark, unwavering eyes that seemed to interrogate him even when the other man's lips were not moving.

He couldn't love him.

He just couldn't.

It wasn't right.

It didn't make sense.

It was impossible.

He shook his head. "No. I can't…"

The detective kissed his cheek.

The murmur by his ear, "I hope you do, Light-kun." He touched his hand, and gave it a quick, delicate clasp. "That would make me even happier."

With such words of departure, the detective turned to leave his love lone in the bathroom, and he disregarded when the younger man hesitated to slip his palm from their handclasp. He had started to make his way towards the door with one of his hands pressing against his tee shirt in attempt to demolish unsightly wrinkles in his clothing, and he soon found a hand clutched atop his shoulder and a discomforted brunette close behind him. His round stare turned over his shoulder to meet the younger male's hardened gaze, those widened reddish brown gems, his frown that almost looked like a pout.

It was almost cute.

His lips moved agape.

"…You're leaving?"

L turned. "Why do you ask?"

There was hesitation. He didn't know why he had stopped the man from leaving, but there was a part of him that longed to remain in his presence, a part of his that almost withered at the thought of him departing. He realized that he no longer felt negative emotions coursing through his veins. He only sensed bliss, spurring delight to pulse midst his system. Though, the brunette noticed his sudden desire to be with this man was awkward, that his sudden clasping of his shoulder and ceasing him was unexpected. He released his arm and glanced elsewhere, opening his mouth to voice his dawdled reply.

"Nevermind."

He looked at him, and the man stared back. His eyes soon fell from those bottomless, ebony eyes and his stare became fixated on the detective's alluring mouth. Light licked his lips before making a gracious bow forward to kiss the other male, his eyes falling shut as he sought to preserve the man's essence on his lips even when he left him alone, to retain the feeling of his mouth moving beneath his own, to prevent the sensation from departing him even when the detective did, in fact, step from his presence. At last, after moments, the brunette leaned away and licked his lips a final time. He felt the other man's eyes watching him. Even though he said nothing, Light could sense his confusion.

"Light-kun…" the man murmured, a kiss to his cheek. "You will join me for cake, no?"

He nodded. "A-Ah…" He paused. "Just give me a moment."

"But, of course." The man turned and set his hand on the doorknob, his pale fingers clutching with just enough force to twist the golden sphere and render the door ajar; echoes of birthday festivities corrupted the once-romantic atmosphere. There was a surprised "Ryuzaki-san!" as the man became visible to his comrades. The detective bid his love farewell without a word, though Light nonetheless did not feel offended. He wanted to wave, and he lifted his hand to do so, but the door closed much too soon and he found himself to be alone.

Again.

He looked to his reflection. At once, he frowned. A new bulge had been formed at the crotch of his khaki pants, his new erection spurred by the detective's irresistible, desirous acts. For a moment, the brunette blamed the way his pants had been tailored, made much too fitting on his slender frame; luckily for the detective, his unfitting pair of worn jeans made his lessening bulge almost hidden, making it seem like an unflattering crease in the fabric than anything else. With a sigh, and a hand slipping through his hair, Light pressed his palm along the front of his dark sweater to rid the shirt of any wrinkles. He couldn't understand any of this, let alone the perplexing inquiries and considerations running through his mind.

Did he love this man?

He didn't know.

He didn't believe such could happen.

Beforehand, prior to the sex they had shared, he had never felt anything for the detective. Nothing romantic, rather. He only despised the man. L only infuriated him with his constant accusations and ridiculous actions, those stupid tricks hr insisted on playing that always never got him to utter "I am Kira," that chain he had connected their wrists with, those cameras he had set up in his room, his own house, and everywhere else he just so happened to be now and then. Needless to say, the man had been a nuisance in his eyes, a complete annoyance and blockade to the progress he sought to make as Kira.

But, now…

He didn't know.

The man did bother him still, he thought. Or did he?

Is it even possible to fall in love with someone you once despised?

Is it even possible for true love to transpire through sex alone?

Could it happen?

Light leaned against the door.

He didn't know, and the answer would not come to him miraculously. He decided to let the matter rest for the time being. He would join the rest of the Task Force for cake; any minute now, Matsuda would surely be calling his name.

"Light-kun~! We're ready for cake!"

Speak of the Devil.

The brunette sighed. He pretended to have been busy, and moved to flush the toilet.

"I'm coming!" he called back.

He turned on the faucet, but did not wash his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror, frowning as locks of his chestnut hair slipped forward to cover his stare, bowing his head to watch hot water stream into the sink's drain, closing his eyes as vapor washed over his handsome face. He had to forget about this, for now. It was useless letting his thoughts weigh him down like this. Later, he would go home and rest. Perhaps he needed to leave this place, just for a couple hours. Perhaps he had to act against what his heart so desperately desired, and escape the presence of the man who he longed to be near.

Damnit.

Shutting off the faucet, flicking off the lights, he opened the door and stepped into the room. He thought he saw some of the men cast him suspicious glances, others muttering words beneath their breath as he approached the cake presenting the cake, the words of their suspicion muffled beneath celebration; Light was aware, but he nonetheless pretended not to be. He forced a smile as the lights dimmed and candles emitted their golden light, and he couldn't help but feel his heart quicken as he watched L standing there, close near him, hunched as he waited for the others to sing.

Voices rose in song soon later, and the brunette felt his words hitch as the detective looked at him and smiled subtly, sweetly, clandestinely.

Light looked elsewhere.

He merged into the crowd, his heart quickening when the others applauded. L made his wish and blew out the candles, and all the while, the brunette could not help but wonder what the man wished for.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	5. Chapter V: Wish

**A/N: **Gahh'. Finally...Didn't mean to take so long, guys~! I feel like this chapter is just alright. You tell me.

Hopefully I get that computer on Christmas. I only asked a million times. xD

Enjoy, all!

* * *

**Chapter V: Wish**

He felt empty.

He neither felt content, nor pissed, passive, nor angered. He was just there, sitting there, alone, atop a worn, cheap leather seat of the dingy public bus, his stare downcast and almost forlorn as he seemed to daydream, fixated at the dirtied floor and aisle. The bus wobbled over a bump in the road, and he was forced to part from his daydreaming, or rather he was harshly roused from his mesmorization as the container in his lap bounced on his legs and brushed against his stomach; alarmed, he clutched it and looked to it. The slice of cake inside was unharmed, though a bit of its bluish frosting had been smudged against the underside of the lid. With a small sigh escaping him, Light adjusted the backpack strap slipping from his shoulder and sunk into the weathered seat cushion beneath him; for once, he couldn't give a damn for the bothersome metal spring probing against his ass, or the flaps of cheap leather brushing against his khakis. He frowned and glanced out the window.

Soon, he would be home.

Finally.

He had decided to accept the leftover piece of cake and give it to his sister. It was mostly a cover-up for how miserable he felt. Light longed to be home now; the dessert only spurred recollections of the previous hours to flood his mind, as he became reminded of what the detective's birthday cake had been used for during the sex they had had together. Goodness, he felt dirty. He felt naughty. Light writhed a little in his seat as an uncomfortable sensation itched at his crotch, as his arms moved around his stomach, heat rushing to his face as his heart quickened. He bit away a curse, bowing his head so his hair covered his eyes. He hated feeling like this, feeling so lost, so confused, driven so crazy by these terribly lustful recollections. His mind buzzed with insecurities, confusions, doubts, desires. Why, he wondered, did a part of him wish to see the man who undoubtedly loved him? Why did a part of him long to see him?

And why, most of all, did a part of him long to know what L wished for?

Before he had blown out the candles…

The bus came to a halt, and its doors hissed open.

Glancing up, Light arose and made his way towards the front of the bus. He looked at no one, and no one looked at him. It was just what he wanted. His steps were wary as he exited the bus, and he remained on the sidewalk as the vehicle's doors hissed a second time upon moving closed, the robust vehicle's exhaust spewing filth into the atmosphere as the engine coughed and drove away, leaving him alone midst the familiar chill of Autumn. The brunette started to walk when a voice startled him, an excited call from the front door of his home.

"Light~!"

He looked up to the person at the door, the young girl waving at him with such unexpected thrill to see her brother home in the middle of the afternoon, and for once not in the latest hours of the evening. As much as he didn't want to, and as much as it pained him to do so, he could not help but flash a smile at her, his footsteps quick as he approached her.

His smile widened. "Sayu," he spoke softly. "Here. Something for you."

He held out the container of cake to her.

Her eyes rounded, and she took the container before even voicing a word of thanks. A sound escaped her as she caught a glimpse of the slice of cake inside the little present, the sound something between an awestruck moan and an excited squeal; needless to say, she was ecstatic, and set the cake aside before suddenly embracing her brother. "Thank you~!"

Light blinked. He looked down over her, those round, brown eyes glistening up at him before they became lost beneath her eyelids, her head buried against the warmth of his chest as she wriggled against him. She was adorable, so naïve. He dared to admit that he missed her childish manner.

The brunette laughed a little, returning the embrace as his arms moved around her.

"You're welcome, Sayu."

She slipped from his delicate hold to take the cake in her eager hands again. She spun and hurried down the hall with the widest of grins brightening her features.

"Mom! Light brought me cake!"

"Cake? Ohh, from where?"

The brunette had stepped inside.

Silently, he shut the door and started for the stairs.

He had to be alone. He wanted to be alone.

"It's one of the detective's birthdays today," he called. "I saved a leftover slice for her."

"Wonderful! Do you need anything? You're home quite early for the weekend."

Light frowned.

His hand clutched the doorknob. "No. I'm leaving again soon."

"Okay! I'll be here if you need anything, Light. Just ask."

He said nothing.

Pushing the door ajar, he stepped beyond the threshold and entered his bedroom; the sight of a basket of red delicious apples sitting atop his desk did nothing in lifting his wearied spirits, though he nonetheless moved towards them upon shutting and locking the door. His backpack slipped from his shoulders as he let out an exhausted sigh, his slender frame arching inward as he stretched and proceeded to remove his shirt. He moved slowly, an unintentional move, as his mind fabricated the image of the detective undressing him, the man's pale fingers lifting away the shirt from his body, revealing a bit more of his flesh with each inch of fabric that was pulled away from his torso. Light even made a small sound of slight exhaust, though it sounded more like a tiny moan of unconscious pleasure. His hand skirted over the exposed flesh of his stomach, and his fingers started to caress the ripples of muscle, the hard bone further beyond his touch.

He bit his lip.

Pleasure tickled him.

There was an all-too-familiar sensation at his crotch.

He had to force his hand to stop, yet it managed to move midway on his chest.

The brunette made a soft groan.

This lustful mind…

It cursed him.

His eyes flicked elsewhere as the shirt lay folded atop his desk. There was already another shirt draped on the back of his desk chair. He donned the dark tee shirt and snatched up an apple from the basket, rotating the unbruised piece of fruit midst his fingers to admire its delectable surface, its faultless skin.

The fruit reminded him of himself, or how flawless the detective thought and believed he was, how beautiful he was in his lover's adoring eyes. It reminded him of how passionate L was about him, how genuine his love for him and how deep his affection for him truly was; at once, he was reminded of how L wished he could love him.

Light frowned.

He couldn't love this man.

It wouldn't work. It wouldn't be right.

…Would it?

With a curse bitten away, he lay on his bed and took a bite of the fruit. Juice ran down his chin, and he hesitated to wipe the liquid from his face. It was just like how deep his kisses with the detective would be, how ardent they would become when their tongues met and massaged, their lips puckered and pressed, and how saliva was spurred to dribble from corners of their mouths midst such fiery romance. He could never get enough of those kisses. He could never resist them, even if his mind roared persistent commands at him.

And then, he realized, he could never get enough of L.

That was the truth.

He licked his lips. "Mmm'…"

Swallowing abruptly, he nearly choked as he smudged the liquid from his face. He forced himself to finish the apple in much too little time, before he carelessly discarded the core of the fruit aside in a perfect arch into his wastebasket; a harsh sigh escaped him. He knew separating himself from the detective for a little while was the right thing to do, rather the essential sacrifice he had to make if he wanted any trace of his sanity to remain. Nonetheless, he could not help, but terribly miss that man. He couldn't help but think of him. He longed to sense the feeling of his pale hands pushing up his clothes, exploring him, groping him, slender fingers never quaking, even as they explored his most private places and caressed his naked flesh. Light missed his soft lips, that sweet-tasting mouth. He missed the pleasure L gave him, and the fiery romance that always ensued.

The brunette was not aware of his own hand, as it moved beyond the hem of his shirt and contacted the warmth of his flesh beneath the fabric, the smooth, though chiseled skin of his stomach, the subtle lift of his chest as he started to breathe deeply; now, he sensed some of the most intimate things about himself, and his eyes fell shut as he imagined his lover touching him. His consciousness truly had left him when his second hand dared to ease past the belt of his khaki pants and brush over the area of his crotch. A small sound choked in his throat, and heat flushed his cheeks – his handsome face – as his hands, absently, started to stroke. Pleasure was spurred through his veins. His reddish eyes shot open and drooped, and he let out a moan. The hand at his crotch commenced slow, meticulous groping, as his second hand fondled with his hardening nipples, his heart thudding against the heel of his palm; at the moment, he became aware of his actions. A breath caught short in his throat, as he hesitated to pull his hands from his pants and from underneath his shirt.

The flush on his face worsened.

Had he done this?

Had he touched himself so absentmindedly?

Did he long for romance this terribly?

Light lay on his back, and his hands trembled at his sides, even as he made a futile attempt to cease their quaking by curling his fingers and making a fist. He let out a harsh sigh, his hand combing through his chestnut mane.

This man wouldn't get off of his mind.

He couldn't get off of his mind, and he didn't understand why.

Perhaps he _did_ love him. Maybe he did.

The unconscious thought halted his breathing.

No…

_Did he?_

He swore softly.

None of this made sense. Absolutely none of it.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

The muffled sound startled him.

He only glanced down at his pocket for moments, remaining still as a sense of anxiety sent chills along his spine. Now wasn't the moment for business calls and reminders. Now wasn't the time for his fellow detectives to question his whereabouts and demand answers with irritating interrogation; but he had, after all, exited the Headquarters without uttering a word to anyone, except his father. Damnit. That only made him more nervous. The persistent vibrations finally caused him to retrieve the device from his pocket. He blinked, as though to clear his lust-glossed vision before skimming the phone's caller identification.

His heart skipped at the name.

_Ryuzaki._

So, he couldn't escape him.

He just couldn't.

What could he possibly want now?

He seemed to follow him, even when they were apart, even when distance separated them. The device nearly slipped from his quaking fingers before he could even press a button to hush its persistent vibrating, and he forced his hand to still as he brought the phone to his ear. For a second, his breath halted. He didn't want to talk to him. Not now, not when he was already failing to get him off of his mind. It was too late. He couldn't just hang up on the man. The last thing he could do was make the situation awkward, never mind suspicious.

He cleared his throat.

"…Yes?"

There was a pause. There was silence.

"You've left me, Light-kun," the chilling murmur.

The brunette straightened.

_Damnit…_

"Left you? N-No. I've only -"

"You're home, your father told me," the man interjected. "You aren't feeling well?"

He looked aside. He couldn't help but stammer. "Y-Yeah. I unexpectedly felt ill." That was a lie, but it didn't sound like one. Still, he got the feeling that the other man wouldn't buy it. He paused, uneasy. "Nonetheless, I should be back at the Headquarters within the next two hours, most likely less. I only need a little rest, Ryuzaki-san."

"How reassuring," the detective whispered. "Your sudden departure led me to believe something much worse was happening to you… I was worried."

To the brunette's surprise, he smiled. It was nothing more than a part of his act, nothing more than a little smirk. "No, don't be. I'm fine."

Alright. This was enough.

He had to hang up.

His lips moved as he sought to end the conversation, but L spoke before he could.

The other man's interjecting inquiry was unexpected, sultry.

"Do tell me…What are you wearing, Light-kun?"

The brunette blinked.

"…Nh?"

"I'm only wondering."

_What was this?_

"Oh…" He stammered, flushing. "…N-Nothing special. A-A tee shirt, khakis…"

A pause. "Mmm'. How wonderful. I hope you are still wearing that pair of underwear, Light, those fitting briefs. They looked especially marvelous on you. Perfect. It was as though they were made particularly for you."

Light froze.

He didn't know what to say. What _could_ one say to that? Thank you? Well, he had to say something. He couldn't just sit there, wordless, bound up in his own hesitation. He'd look like a fool. He'd look weak. Nevertheless, he behaved as such. He was hopeless. The moment was awkward, _so_ awkward, and it spurred chills to scale the length of him spine and his frame to shake and stiffen. It took him seconds to respond, though such seconds elapsed sluggishly as if they were minutes.

"…Thank you," the mutter, as he chastised himself for uttering such a stupid thing.

_Why was he being so shy?_

_Wasn't this the man he kept thinking about? _

_The man he couldn't get off of his mind?_

L went on, in relentless purring. It neither helped to cease the unease causing the brunette's stomach to twist inside him, nor did it aid in slowing his quaking heart. Nevertheless, Light knew he could not tell the man to hush. He did not have the motive to, or perhaps a part of him did not want to silence him. He could only sit there and listen, rendered stiff by his discomfort and confusion, forced to endure the man's whispered words as they slipped into his ear, so admittedly sexy.

He mouthed, "…L."

"You have an exceptional form, Light-kun. Dare I say I envy your flawless framework."

His blush worsened. "Ryuzaki-san…Please."

"If I could be there with you, at your home in secret, why, my hands could not resist the temptation to touch you, the urge, the feel of your glorious body so smooth beneath my hands, Light-kun. You are irresistible. Your very presence always irks me to do something wicked, something terribly romantic to you, something inexplicably _naughty_…You drive my mind to pure lust." He paused, humming softly. "Mmm'. Would you let me, Light? Would you allow me to caress you?"

Absently, he nodded.

_Of course._

The word left him, softly. "Yes…"

He started to imagine his love touching him, his love on top of him.

"What else, Light-kun? What more could I do to you?"

"Whatever you would please. Anything."

He bit his lip, as his heart quickened.

A sudden sense of desire flooded him.

Unforeseen, unexpected lust.

This man…

He always roused the lust in him.

He couldn't resist.

"…L-san," he uttered absently.

L waited, without speaking a word in response. The brunette said nothing further, as the sound of his own name died on his lips, as though he had been rendered coy by the unforeseen situation; the detective sought to obliterate the hesitance he sensed in the younger male.

He spoke soothingly. "Relax for me. I can tell you're tense."

It was then when Light noticed he had been holding his breath.

He hesitated. "Oh…Yes."

A generous breath of air escaped his lips as he forced his second hand to uncurl and his fingers to push through his chestnut tresses, his form growing lax at the man's words. As he whispered a word of apology, his eyes fell shut for no longer than a moment, as he leaned to lay on his back and conform to the soft mattress beneath him, the cradling bed sheets and supporting bedspread. He became lost in a momentary daze, lost in his ceiling fan's tedious rotations, until the detective's voice roused him.

"Are you better?"

He nodded. "Yes." There was a pause. "Forgive me, but why are you doing this, L-san?"

A pause. "The answer will come to you soon. I promise."

Light blinked.

He couldn't understand. He took a moment to analyze, to consider the man's coaxing orders and directions that had caused him to end up lying on his back and relax, his inquiries as to what he was wearing, his sultry compliments and purrs. The brunette's eyes rounded, as he realized what the man wanted from him, what he would beckon him to do. The detective longed to hear his love in pleasure, he longed to stimulate and arouse him. He was addicted to him, and he would not cease to render his fantasies pure reality.

Light swallowed. "L-san…"

He knew.

He knew what this would lead to.

There would be romance, lust akin to their affairs prior.

He couldn't decline. He wouldn't back away.

He blushed when the man started to talk again.

"Did you have fun earlier, Light-kun? Before the cake, before the others intruded…"

A subtle nod. "Yes."

"Do you remember?"

"I do. Of course I do." He paused. "…I could never forget."

On the other line, L smiled. The brunette was so adorable. He sounded so loveable, so tempting solely in the way his voice sounded through the phone. "I want you to close your eyes, now, and remember. Picture it vividly, Light-kun. Place yourself in the scene, and re-experience the love we made together. Every second of it."

The brunette was not hesitant to obey.

"Yes…I will."

His eyelids lowered, and there ghosted a sense of struggle on his handsome face as his forehead cringed; at once, his mind commenced fabricating, again, the sex he had with the other man, the clandestine, fiery romance that had ensued behind closed doors, unknown to fellow detectives. It was that same sense of forbidden love that made their lovemaking even more romantic, even _hotter_. The brunette let out a small moan as he swore he could feel the other male thrusting into him, penetrating him, touching him, and groping him, as he could nearly feel lips pressing against his own and a tongue delving into his mouth. He licked his lips, and tasted sugar, sweetness, an essence akin to the detective's. His heart sped, and likewise his breathing quickened. Soon, he could not control his hand. It rested atop his crotch, his fingers massaging the khaki fabric, groping his arousal slowly.

He moaned. "L-L…"

It felt incredible.

He groped harder. He moaned.

"Ohhh…"

"So quickly, you become aroused," the murmur, the purr. "Touch yourself for me, my love."

"Yes," the word broke from him, the breathless cheer. His lone, second hand struggled to undo the two buttons of his khaki pants, quaking as each slipped from his insecure grip, as pleasure pulsed through his veins and worsened his subtle shaking, the zipper soon lowering before he pulled off his belt and tugged the pants down; his hand moved beyond the elastic band of his fitting underwear, and his fingers contacted warm, naked flesh. They curled and became taut. He moaned, and became stiff. His fingers grasped, and at once, he caressed his erection.

"_Ohh_…! Nh'…"

It was instinct for him to set the cell phone on speaker, and set it aside. His now-free hand pushed up his shirt, scaling the chiseled flesh of his stomach and torso. He became aroused by the intimate sensation of his racing heart beneath the firmness of his breast, the powerful flutters against the delicate curvature of his palm, his chest's heaving. His fingers found and toyed with one of his hardening nipples, as he writhed a little and pushed out a groan. The luscious bud of flesh stiffened within mere moments, such spurring his groping to become more intense, rougher, and more meticulous. A sharp exhale escaped him.

He moaned, louder than before.

"Uhnn'…"

It was overwhelming, fatiguing, but he could not stop his groping. If anything, he massaged himself with an amplified sense of vigor, a stronger sense of spirit fueled by his suddenly untamed sense of desire; at once, his sex drive flourished. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted L, and sought to fabricate his longing - his desire – through his self-pleasuring.

A smile lit his handsome face.

He leaned his head back and cried out, a suppressed, though nonetheless fervent moan.

"L-san…"

"Easy, Light-kun. Easy. Slower…It is not your hand, but _my_ hand caressing you. Those are my fingers touching you, Light, groping you…Oh, if I were there beside you. Not an inch of your flesh would be left untouched."

The brunette kept his eyes closed. He let out a shortened cry; no, it was impossible for him to act slower. In his mind, midst his imagination's glorious recollection, their lovemaking was becoming anything, but slower. He bit down on his lower lip as he remembered the other male kissing him, stroking and caressing him as they lay atop the bedspread together, his boundless eyes admiring his marvelous framework as his pale hands crafted and lathered his erection with messy, wonderful cake. The brunette groped himself in accordance with the man's actions in his head, his fingers daring to touch those places he had never dared to explore, each inch of flesh from the very base of his hardening member, to the very tip. Slowly, delicately, he touched himself.

"Uhnn'…Mmm."

"That's it," the man purred. "Just like that." He paused. "Mm…Pretend it is my hand caressing you, exploring every inch of your flesh. If it was I touching you, my lips would be kissing you so roughly, passionately, Light. Deeply…"

Light turned his face towards the sound of his voice, though his eyes remained closed. His legs spread atop the bedspread, and his fingers squeezed the hardened nipples on his chest. "I _want_ you," he whispered absently. "…Uhnn'. Ohh, _yes_. Ryuzaki…"

"Faster now, Light-kun. Just as I would."

"L-san…"

"Be reckless."

His hand curled, and with his head leaned back into the sheets beneath him, he pumped himself. He pushed his shirt up on his torso until a majority of his beautiful flesh was exposed, until he could freely stroke his chiseled frame without the nuisance of fabric impeding his eager hand. He longed to break free from his all-too-fitting khaki pants, as his writhing worsened, along with the adorable flush splayed on his cheeks. His second hand pushed the pants lower on his legs, his finger caught through the belt-loop to ensure the khaki's remained still on his frame. However, he took a moment to further lower his underwear; at last, his insistent erection did not feel so ensnared. There came an unexpected smile on his handsome face, as he leaned his head back and moaned. He remember the ticklish sensation of the man tasting his cake-lathered member, warm, massaging tongue and oozing saliva.

It had been glorious.  
This was inexplicable.

It was as though his love were with him, actually _touching_ him.

_What was it, this magical experience? _

"Uhnn'…Ohhh. Ah-Ahhh…L-san!"

"Yes, Light. Faster."

His hand rotated and adjusted amidst his sensual groping and speeding hand, his fingers outstretching to fondle and caress those places of flesh usually left unstimulated, untouched; but no, not this time. He sought to touch those areas, the skin beneath his erection, the flesh just before his entrance, and each inch of skin in between. Again, he bit his lip to suppress an inward smile. His pumping became almost robotic, mechanical. It was rough and hard. It was just as he liked it. It was perfect, miraculous. He couldn't stop, in spite of the fatigue causing his hand to cramp and his arm to grow hot as blood surged through his veins. He would not cease. He only pumped faster.

"Uhnn'. Nnh'…Ohh."

On the other line, the detective took pleasure in his love's arousal. He loved the little sounds he made; yes, each little grunt and stammer, those moans midst unfinished, indistinctive utterances and mutters, whines, whimpers, as he became trapped amid his own romance, as he dominated himself. He listened, and loved the subtle, barely audible sound of the rustling clothes in the foreground, as he love writhed and quickened his pumping. He could hear his laughter die and quake along with his in- and exhales, his faltering breathing. Light explored his own body recklessly, just as he had been commanded to do so.

It was beautiful.

L nodded. "_Yes_, Light-kun…"

"Ohh…!"

The brunette cringed. An unexpected flame swathed his erection, and unexpectedly, his hand halted at the middle of his hardened member; subsequently, his eyelids rose, as he realized that the much awaited climax had arrived. His frame became rigid, stiff, locked as his head moved back and he exposed his beautiful throat, as the chestnut locks once concealing his red-brown stare lashed aside. All noise hushed. His eyes drooped, his cheeks flushed, and release flowed over his hand.

"O-Oh…Nh'."

It dribbled between his fingers and alongside the back of his palm, freely, warmly. It tickled as it continued to flow along the length of his erected member, washing over the flesh further beneath his crotch, daring to flow over the contours of his perfect bottom. He felt it wet his underwear, though he could care less. All at once, his limbs and form became lax. His hand uncurled from around his member, and lay idle alongside. He focused on nothing, but breathing, inhaling and exhaling. The monotonous rotations of his ceiling fan brought him into a daze, despite how his lust varnished stare had blurred.

Moaning, he called out to him. "Ryuzaki …"

Again, he felt himself smile.

The man waited a moment. "Light-kun."

The brunette looked to the phone. He blinked to clear his vision, and his unsoiled hand disabled the cell phone's speaker mode so he could bring the device to his ear, so he could make sure the man heard him, as he whispered so tenderly, "I love you, L."

There was hesitation.

For once, the detective had been rendered wordless. For once, the man thought his ears were deceiving him; though, no, he knew he had perceived his love correctly, for a smile soon lifted his lips into a delightful curl, and an unusual sense of bliss warmed his heart. He looked to the phone, an unfamiliar gleam in his dark eyes.

"Light," he cooed. "Would you tell that to me a second time?"

The brunette laughed; what beautiful sound.

"…I love you," the delicate, amorous voice. "I love you, L-san."

The detective smiled.

_How charming._

"Thank you," he breathed. "I love you too. You've made my birthday wish come true."

Light blinked.

His heart sped.

So, that was his wish.

So, this was why…

He chuckled a little. "Oh…Have I really?"

"Yes. I wished for you to utter those three words, and you did so, so beautifully, perfectly. It was just as I wanted," the reassurance. "Light-kun, please. Will you return to me soon?"

The brunette straightened. He looked to his soiled hand, to the whitish fluid dribbling between his fingers and oozing down the back of his palm. He nodded. "Yes. Soon, L-san."

A pause. "…I cannot wait to see you."

"Neither can I."

And for once, Light felt as though he truly loved him.

No – he knew he did.

He loved him.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	6. Chapter VI: Craze

**A/N: **I had fun with this chapter. A _lot_ of fun. ;]

Enjoy~ Final chapter set to be uploaded fairly soon!

* * *

**Chapter VI: Craze**

No one was _ever_ allowed in this room. No one was ever granted permission to enter, no one besides the head detective and his handler. Naturally, the brunette found it rather peculiar when the detective had insisted he meet him there and nowhere else in the building _but_ there, how he had purposely added the fact that Watari would be absent for the next couple hours or so, that the two of them would be left alone – _completely_ alone – in the small, dark, secretive room. Quite honestly, the thought of them being so alone spurred a perverted sense of excitement within him, if anything else. His usual case of nerves had long left him. The thought caused his feet to move quicker atop the recurring tiled flooring of the Headquarters, to the point where he even started to jog a little up the staircase and hurry in a somewhat composed trot down the hall.

A wicked smile even curled his lips as the door to the detective's oh-so-secretive room became within eyeshot, as he shifted the bag on his shoulder and subconsciously let his hand smooth out any wrinkles that could have made way into his sweater.

He stepped before the door and knocked twice.

"Ryuzaki-san?"

A moment of silence, before the door pulled ajar and the detective's face peered out beyond the threshold. The man's round stare did not so much startle him this time; for once, his peeking eyes made Light smile, as the brunette noticed L's stare wavering over the length of his chest and entire torso, his stare scaling his legs hidden midst the usual khaki pants, those dark eyes analyzing his handsome face, his so-kempt chestnut hair, those wonderful red-brown eyes. Needless to say, quite obviously, the man was checking him out.

He blushed softly, and glanced in either direction. "…May I come inside?"

The other male watched his face.

Already, his lover looked so precious.

_Already_, he was acting so adorably.

He noticed the brunette fiddling with the strap of his bag.

_Was he nervous? Suppressing something?_

He smiled subtly. "Oh, of course. Come inside."

Light nodded. He stepped forward with his glance turned aside.

An urge irked him. A terrible desire itched at his insides as the other male started to move further into the room, further away from him; he didn't want that. He wanted him to stay close, close so he could act upon this exasperating desire. His nervous fiddling at the strap of his bag only worsened as the man continued to saunter from his personal space, and the brunette bit down on his lower lip.

He had to.

He wanted to, and he did.

His hand lashed quickly against the man's shoulder and clasped it. The other man turned around with question beaming in his round, awkward stare, though the words bound to escape him were hitched as his lover shot forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was deep, rough. It was heartfelt, desirous, as the brunette turned his face to one side and let his eyes close. The detective, however, could only watch him for many ensuing moments. He admired the flush on his handsome face, the feeling of his soft mouth against his own; in truth, his pale hand rose to caress the perfect contours of his complexion. At last, he rested his hands on the brunette's hips and held him, while the younger male sought to stroke him delicately. And, oh, when he opened his beautiful eyes, how glorious they appeared submerged in their red-brown hue, drooped with lust and love, glimmering with ardor into his own dark stare.

There came a noise between a laugh and a moan as the brunette kissed him deeper, and then withdrew.

As he licked his lips, another laugh escaped him; wonderful singsong, it was to L.

Light smiled. "L-san…"

The detective stared.

The kiss couldn't end.

Not now.

L leaned in and gathered the younger male's lips. So pure was his taste, so rich, so sweet. His tongue pushed beyond his soft lips and delved into the hot cavern of his mouth, though the brunette's tongue acted more violently in its attempt to receive access, as it starved to wildly rub and taste the very essence of the other man and indulge in his taste, his flavor. Light moaned, so softly, and his hands became reckless, pushing up the other man's usual tee shirt to stroke his pale, naked flesh hidden beneath, to playfully touch and squeeze at his flesh, to allow the warmth of his own hands spill and splay atop his cool skin.

The detective stepped back and carelessly sent his office chair rolling across a small space of flooring, until it impacted the long desk holding many computers, monitors and offline screens along its length. The man leaned back against the chair, and he soon slipped onto the desk. He leaned his back atop it, as his brunette lover madly pushed up his shirt to smother the flesh of his torso in frantic kisses. Light was laughing, smiling, breathing hastily as he pressed his lips into his soft skin, his tongue sneaking into places like his bellybutton, around his nipples and along the center of his stomach. Everywhere.

He shot his eyes upward. "Uhnn'…Ryuzaki," the laugh, the moan.

The detective shivered. Hands scaled his sides. "My goodness, Light…"

The brunette smirked. "Hm? I can't contain myself." His tongue flicked out over the other male's stomach. He moaned. "Nnh'…Oh, you're delicious. I've missed you terribly, L."

It was incomprehensible, and rather impossible to make sense of all of the emotions coursing through his veins; all at once, he was perplexed and misunderstood, overwhelmed, emphatic and satisfied with his lover so near. He was eager for his touch, his taste, his affection. Still, he could not understand what had ever spurred the brunette to do this. What he was doing was not a bad thing, of course, but it was unusual for Light to kiss him so deeply, so boldly, without him having to prod him into romance. Light must have missed him quite sincerely. He must have had him on his mind at home, before he even called, before their little romantic endeavor via the phone even commenced.

Light loved him, he knew.

This was merely the product of them being distant for far too long.

The detective was shaken from his thoughts as the other male's hands fluttered around the waist area of his pants. His fingers clawed gently into the fabric, and he started to pull at the denim; wickedly, his eyes flicked upward and seemed to smirk at his lover's face. The brunette set his lips at the very base of the other male's stomach, and with such a loving gesture his thumbs started to press and massage into the detective's hips, rubbing into hard bone, tracing contours and touching soft skin. He was slowly making his way towards the man's crotch, slowly inching his mouth closer to the place he was desperately wanted to see and taste.

"Uhnn…"

Light pushed the pants downward without warning, and likewise the man's underwear was eased down his legs. His lover's erection looked so beautiful, so perfect in its shape, size, and stature. He stroked it with his lips, scaling the stiffened member with his mouth simply fluttering atop the organ's warm skin – the throbbing flesh.

Satisfied, he smiled.

"I can't wait," the whisper. "…What will you taste like?"

The man could utter no reply. He only moaned softly, overtaken, desperate, waiting. But, subconsciously, his lips formed words and he breathed, "Taste me."

Wickedly, the brunette teased and toyed with him. The very tip of his tongue pushed forth and dabbed delicately against the other male's engorged member, and his tongue did so again at the base, and once more at the tip. A hum of pleasure rumbled somewhere within him, as his lips puckered softly and he brought a spot of the erection between them.

"Are you sour?" the sultry inquiry. "Or are you sweet?"

Gently, his tongue pushed against the heated flesh, and just as gently, his mouth suckled. Soon, the tip of the erection became lost between his lips as it slipped atop his tongue and moved quickly towards his throat. His hand accompanied, massaging the area of the man's crotch whilst his second hand stroked the bare skin of his bottom, his fingers reaching over the contours, fondling by his entrance. At once, he became turned on by his own actions. At once, his erection flourished.

"Ohhh…"

Saliva wetted the hardened member, and it dribbled from the brunette's mouth. Light felt his forehead cringe softly as a small noise escaped him. He withdrew to take in a breath.

"Ohh…You're delicious. I-I've never tasted something so…" He licked him. "Nnh'…"

The detective writhed.  
One hand clutched the edge of the table. The other reached out to touch his love's face.

"Y-You mustn't stop, Light-kun."

Light looked at him, and resumed. He lapped and licked, pressed gentle kisses and suckled. Wet noises arose from the brunette's erotic lovemaking, sounds of his moist lips contacting wetted, warm flesh, his breath escaping him as he allowed his tongue to drag along the length of the engorged member; all of it, to the detective, was glorious. He shuddered as his lover's mouth moved further beyond his erection, underneath and beneath the hardened flesh. His tongue touched places he never knew could be so erotically stimulated. His mouth kissed spots of skin he never knew existed, spots he never dreamed of his lover ever kissing, never desired him to kiss until now. Light kissed him in such places as his hands moved to caress his erection, his slender hands. His fingers – so perfectly lean – swept and stroked the organ faultlessly. The man's erection sustained, and flared.

"Uhnn'…Oh my, Light…_Yes_."

Light kissed him. He purred. "Turn over for me."

L's eyes drooped. His flush seemed to worsen as his mind spurred conclusions to fabricate in his mind. He jumped the gun. He could only imagine why the younger male wanted him to turn over. He could only imagine what would happen once he turned over, once he exposed to the brunette his bare bottom. He would forfeit to the wonderful kissing and caressing that would ensue, he was sure. Light would keep him in his clutches.

Nevertheless, L only wanted such ensnarement.

He only desired to be dominated by this beautiful man.

And so, he turned. His stomach came against the edge of the table, and still his one pale hand would not cease its clasping of the table. He did not shut his eyes, though his eyelids did lower a little. Nervousness surged through him, as did a sense of lust. Waiting for his love to act made him shudder, and his violent shiver only spurred his bones to quake further as he heard fabric rustle, as he heard the brunette laugh so deeply, so sultrily. The detective turned his face with a look of question ghosting his lust-drunken features, and he felt his heart race at the sight. There the younger male stood, though his khaki pants had been lowered and removed. He stood in his underwear, his oh-so-fitting, conforming underwear. Oh, how it clung to his crotch, how it exaggerated his engorged member, how it outlined the perfect contours of his ass.

Beautiful. So beautiful.

He was absolutely sexy.

Lust drove him mad as he watched the brunette tug at his underwear, his thumb tracing the elastic waistband. He pulled out the waistband just a little, until it snapped back cleanly against his flesh.

He laughed. "Hm? Do you see something you like, Ryuzaki-san?"

Before the man could respond, the brunette set his hand over the man's eyes and gently turned his face away; slowly, the hand at the man's face slipped away, while the other over his eyes remained. Light moaned as his hand moved to his mouth and traced his love's soft lips, the tip of his finger daring to prod and push into his mouth and touch his smooth tongue, the rigidness of his teeth, the hotness – the wetness – of the saliva-drenched cavern. Again, he groaned and he pushed his erection against the other male's bottom. The ensuing action was sultry, electrifying, as he proceeded to massage his stiffened member against the man's ass, rubbing into him, grinding and pushing against him.

L cried out.

"Ohh!"

It was marvelous, this feeling, the feeling of his love's hard, stiff erection grinding into his form, the feeling of fabric massaging against him, the intimate feeling of the erection's warmth radiating and splaying over his bare flesh. His own erection became wild and its throbbing worsened; likewise, his heart sped erratically. Oh, he longed to feel his love's erection from beneath that underwear. He wanted Light to grind and rub _into_ him, unclothed from the waist down. He wanted the brunette's erection to tease him as it moved around his entrance, stimulate him as it throbbed against and within his naked bottom. He wanted that, and he moaned for it, pressing his cheek to the tabletop as desperate words escaped him.

"Light-kun…Uhn', take it off," the desire, the demand. "Now. Take it off."

"I thought you would never ask," the brunette smirked.

His lips kissed the center of the man's spine as he withdrew to temporarily cease his erotic massaging, and he lowered his underwear without an ounce of hesitation, without the slightest delay to impede the fervent surge of lust coursing madly through his veins. Hungrily, he thrusted his erection against the man's bottom and started to grind him slowly, thoroughly. He rubbed into him, he fell atop of him, and he embraced him.

He flushed, his breathing spilling over the man's back, over the nape of his neck.

"Nnh…L-L."

Goodness, this desire. This unexplainable desire.

It was this cursed mind, his mind that always told him to do the wickedest things to this man. Whenever his love was near, whenever he was in his presence, he desired so much. It drove him crazy. It was indefinable, inevitable.

Sighing, letting his heart beat furiously against his back, he panted.

He shifted, groaning. "Let me," the sigh. "…I want to be inside you, L."

Such naughty words escaping him.

His own voice was unrecognizable to his ears.

L shivered at the murmuring voice.

How could he decline?

"…You needn't permission, my love," the man whispered. "Go…Go on."

The brunette straightened.

"Yes…"

The tip of his erection eased against the other male's bottom, rubbing past the contours of his bare flesh until it hovered just outside the man's entrance, as the engorged member waited for the brunette's hands to delicately part his lover's ass, his fingers admiring the soft skin, the awaiting, tempting hole. Light shivered. He knew he was no virgin to the detective, but he had never done this to him before. He had never dominated him like this. It had always been he who was the one to be overtaken, he who was the one to be overwhelmed by the detective's irresistible kisses and electrifying acts. He wondered how it would feel to push into him. He wondered how it would feel to release inside him, to utterly feel him.

Time could not be wasted by thinking.

Once he commenced, thinking would be unnecessary.

He remembered: He _wanted_ this.

The both of them wanted this.

Light bowed his head, so his chestnut hair swept over his eyes; subsequently, his red-brown stare drooped on his face, two beautiful gems of such gentle hue resting on his handsome visage, resting above two cheeks rosied with an adorable flush of light rose-red. His hands quaked as they rested on his love's bottom, though he forced himself to remain still as he, at once, pushed forward into the other male and shut his eyes. There came an unfamiliar feeling, as the muscles of the man's entrance tightened around the stiffened flesh of his erection, as his member entered and eased into an uncharted place in his love, a place never before discovered, never before experienced. It was warm, and somewhat tight, though would be rendered otherwise as he became accustomed to his love's entrance. With a small groan, the brunette pushed in and withdrew, pushed in and withdrew, repeating the motion over again, gaining speed each time. He held the other man gently, though tautly, slipping his hands from his bottom to either hip.

His eyes opened. He watched what he was doing.

He watched his erection plunge and pull out with each repeated push.

The sight further stimulated him.

Light moved quicker.

"Nnh'…Ohh."

The detective continued to moan. Each noise was unlike the sound prior. He would whimper and whine, or moan, hum and sigh as he became swallowed up in such rapture, such wicked pleasure. Tiny noises were pushed from his throat, and he knew Light loved those little sounds he made. The brunette bowed forward to kiss his spine, a delicate kiss from his soft lips and a loving lick from his tongue as he quickly tasted his flesh, his skin so subtly dampened by sweat. L felt his lips pucker atop his back.

Light hummed. "Mm…Uhnn."

He went faster.

Out and in, out an in. He closed his eyes as his sensible mind failed to process, as the more lustful part of his mind took over and controlled him. His form lay atop his love as he continued to act, to pump.. His legs moved apart and he drove into him, quickly, hastily, as he sought to penetrate that one sweet spot within the other male, the one spot that would bring them both to their climax.

"L," he panted. "Ohh…Nnh. Y-Yes, y-yes…"

"Go…Keep going," the man breathed. "Ohhh."

Light was there, so close, as was he. Already. His erection pulsated, swathed in a terrible flame, whelmed by so much eroticism, so much lust and love; and oh, the feeling of the brunette inside of him, his hot, hardened member pushing within him, easing closer each time to the sweet spot somewhere within his reach, a spot to be stricken once their lust flourished to such heights – it was glorious. It was ineffable, indescribable. Overtaken by such a feeling, the detective let out a fervent moan, though the sound soon became a cry when he felt a hand slip over his waist and a hand clutch his engorged member, a set of fingers curling around his erection.

"Light…!"

The brunette groped him so thoroughly. He admired and caressed the throbbing organ in his hand. Light let out a moan. His pumping had become almost rabid, the pumping of both his erection and his hand.

"Uhnn, nnh. Mmn'…"

Out and in, out and in. Over again.

Quickly.

Fatigue itched at his bones, but it was disregarded.

Light wanted this. He wanted _him_.

He wanted to be set over the edge.

At random, his hand gripped the other male's erection. He cried out a noise of sheer passion as his frame shot forward, as his own hardened member plunged within the man's entrance and struck a place so tender; there was an echo as the detective, too, let out a moan of his utter pleasure. There was penetration, and the brunette's eyelids fluttered as his forehead cringed softly, as the flush on his cheeks splayed across his handsome complexion. For a moment his hand quaked in its clutch on his love's erection. Though, he suddenly stilled and his eyes fell shut.

For a final time, he cried out with L.

Finally, he grew lax.

"A-Ahh…"

Liquid surged. Hot, clearish fluid coursed into the man's entrance, and the powerful throbs of the brunette's erection slowly subsided. Excess fluid dribbled from the small hole and scaled the length of either one of the man's legs, as the younger male withdrew his member and set a kiss at the side of his lover's neck. Seemingly rendered drunk by the lust-driven affair, the detective turned himself over, and Light embraced him; oh, the delicate sound of his panting soothed him, and then there came a new sensation now, as their frame's pressed against one another and their bodies touched. So strongly, so near, the detective felt his love's heart beating beside his own. The intimate feeling made him smile.

He kissed him, a bit roughly, so passionately.

"Light," the murmur. "I _love_ you."

He felt the brunette's heart speed at the words. Light leaned away just a little, just enough to peer into the detective's face and flash him a warm smile, such a beautiful smile accompanied by his wonderful laughter. His eyes seemed to glimmer. "I love you too, L." He kissed him, and returned his head to his shoulder. "Truly."

L stared at his face. "…Don't you ever leave me."

Light started to shake his head, but a thought disrupted him.

_Oh no._

His head shot up from the man's shoulder. "The cameras," he muttered, with his eyes shooting to the other man's face. "The cameras in this room…Haven't they been recording the entire time?"

He stared at L, as not a trace of fret crossed his face. The detective looked rather calm, and he simply looked aside to an array of controls just within his reach, various buttons and little knobs specialized for the various instruments in the room. His hand moved from beneath the brunette to hover above a particular button, and his slender, pale finger outstretched to press it.

On the monitor beside him appeared: _Footage Erased._

Suddenly, all fear in the brunette's face became replaced with humor.

Light leaned his head back and laughed, grinning madly into his love's chest.

_Unbelievable._

His laugh went on. "Oh, L-san," he smiled at him, with such devotion. "I love you."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	7. Chapter VII: Magic

**A/N: **A short & sweet conclusion. Thank you all, for reading and reviewing. You have all been wonderful with your words and your love. :]

* * *

**Chapter VII: Magic**

Adorable.

He was absolutely adorable.

The detective could not concentrate with him sitting there, and he wasn't even _doing_ anything, never mind awake; it was quite humorous, because the brunette had never done this before. Not once had he ever fallen asleep at his computer. Not once had he failed to pull the occasional "all-nighter" with the detective, with the man who had so truly become his love over the course of this wonderful day. But, this night was an exception. It had been a wild day. There wasn't another way to put it. The day had been completely _wild_, crazy, though terribly and wholly _wonderful_.

Light had fallen asleep, and he lay there so precious with his arms folded atop his laptop computer, his angelic face placed so perfectly between the pillow he had made out of his arms. The detective rolled across the space between him in his office chair, as he desired a closer look at his sleeping angel. His chestnut hair fell over his closed eyes, his soft lips barely agape, and his breathing…It was barely audible. It was so dear.

He reached a hand out to stroke his cheek.

_Oh-so-cute._

"Light-kun," the murmur.

So sweetly, the brunette's forehead cringed softly. He made a small noise and recoiled barely under the other male's tender touch; nevertheless, the man's stroking hand was not enough to rouse him from his deep slumber. The detective smiled subtly, and moved his hand to the back of the younger man's neck. His fingers rested there, toying and moving through his brown hair, massaging the warm flesh at the nape, the delicate pulse that fluttered beneath his skin. He was so beautiful to him.

Leaning forward, L pressed his lips to his cheek.

"Light-kun," he whispered in the brunette's ear.

He didn't want to wake him up, quite honestly.

He didn't want to end such a precious scene.

But he had something to tell him.

Light flinched.

He hummed as he awoke, curling his hands as even a dim light seemed to burn his retinas. There came a look of confusion on his face, as though a temporary sense of amnesia had overtook him as he unwantingly bid farewell to the dream world. His drooped stare blinked at the detective's face innocently, until he suddenly realized what had happened, and why the man was even hovering over his shoulder in the first place.

His eyes rounded. His head shot up, and a hand pushed through his hair.

He started to set up his laptop again, his hands quaking whilst he rushed to restart and resume the work he had accidently abandoned. He cleared his throat. "F-Forgive me, L," he stammered, his eyes ahead. "I didn't mean to -"

L sat his hand over one of his love's, and stared into his face.

Light shot his eyes to him. "Nh?"

The man said nothing, as he set the brunette's hands aside and closed the laptop.

He looked elsewhere, for just a moment.

"…I wanted to tell you something," he spoke softly while turning his eyes to Light's, while peering deep into wonderful red-brown hue, into a stunning, young face. He paused to kiss his lips delicately. He held his mouth there and barely withdrew. Their lips grazed as he spoke, as he breathed into the brunette and took his hands amid his own.

"…Thank you, Light-kun."

Light flushed. "L…"

"This day was beautiful. I could not have asked for anything more, my love." He touched his chest, drawing indistinct shapes around his heart. "Though, I do wish for you to stay by me, for you to be mine. Forever."

There was no hesitance.

The brunette smiled.

He needn't ask.

"Of course I will," the vow.

Light felt the man's lips curl into a warm smile. He returned the amorous grin, and in unison, they both leaned forward to kiss one another, to gather the other's lips in a kiss so gentle, yet so fervent. Compassion was evident in the way they kissed. Ardor was clear. Their hands remained clasped, until the brunette gave into his urge to embrace his love and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, allowing his slender frame to move and press into him. He closed his eyes at the intimate feeling of their hearts beating as one, in harmony, in perfect accord. He smiled and kissed his cheek.

It was magical.

"You're welcome, L."

He needn't say _I love you_.

The detective could feel the love radiating.

It was not invisible.

It was there in his heartbeat, in the way he held him.

Pure love.

Softly, lovingly, L kissed the brunette a final time.

And warmly, he murmured, "…I cannot wait until next year."

* * *

**L'Adore.**


End file.
